Bomburs Journey
by skadifryea
Summary: this is a follow up to a story written on :  /s/4304491/1/Bombur-s-Diet by Primsong kinda an extension alternate ending. AU story bombur decides he no longer wants to be fat. magic, weight loss, weight gain, hurt comfort , currently focusing on more Psychological themes . overhauled periodically. rev 13 coming soon! your reading rev. 12
1. Chapter 1

rev12

Bombur laid on a cushion next to the dinner table. He groans from being way over stuffed , was reflecting on his state, and what he was about to do next.

Bombur was fat , enormous Currently near 360lbs of blubber and near bursting point. But he hadn't always been that way. He thought back to his childhood. .

He was a average boy, his mother always made him healthy snacks for a dwarf, goat milk, potato cakes, and cheeses were staples in the house along with kale, cabbage and other cold weather vegetable and root crops that grew along the mountains. It wasn't until he was five that one greedy act allowed hunger to posses him. He was out playing hide and seek in the Blue Mountains with his Brother , and older cousin Bifur , when a dark stranger came across him and offered him some sugar cake.

Bombur had never had this type of cake before and ate it greedily, then was given a few more to share with his friends. But instead of sharing he ate all the cakes as soon as he was out of the strangers sight. After that he was always hungry. The nagging force invaded his stomach always begged to be filled. It would drive him to sneak meals and added much bulk to his frame. Soon he developed into a pudgy boy. The constant hunger had possessed him for years and couldn't be tamed until he found an occupation that mostly distracted him during the days and won him the praise of his peers.

When he was 40, he started his apprentice work in the forge as was custom. Dwarves were considered of age at 40 and it was expected of his line of that they would pick up one of the working class skills either mining, tinkering or smiting. Bomburs father worked the forges and he got him the apprenticeship. Bombur was still quite heavy then a flabby 230 lbs, larger then was common for a younger dwarf. His first few months were difficult, as he was clumsy and had a habit of knocking things over and burning himself. But after a while he learned to be a little more careful and as time went on, even though at home he still stuffed his face and occasionally stole Bofurs desserts, he was becoming less round.

His gradual shrinking also started to increase his agility and the forge master began giving him harder more delicate tasks like actually learning the art of smelting. The heat of the forge, extra exercises of swigging a hammer, and working the bellows were enough to offset the gorging he did on his off hours. For the first time in his life, the calories he downed were not adding excess on his frame. His mother was the first to point this out to him, grabbing him by the arm one day after breakfast before he rushed off to work. She pulled him close to her and hugged him close, and with a hand on the red fuzz that was thickening around his young face she told him how proud she was of her little baby boy becoming such a handsome young man and following in his father footsteps. His mother watched the boys grow up over the next few years knowing that soon they would have to leave to start their own families. Bombur and Bofur grew into strong and skilled young Dwarves.

Even though Bombur never really lost his excessive appetite, after a few years of honing his skills he had become a lean 190lbs . Bofur advanced also and was eventually promoted to a foreman at the mine site and was in charge of mapping out new tunnels and mines to find better ore deposits , something he had a knack for and this suited him because it allowed him to explore. At the same time Bombur became prized as a smith . These accomplishments made their family very proud, his father was very happy to have both a son who was so prized at the forge and they had become quite close during his apprentice ship and latter promotions and one who could fine the best veins in the mountain.. Once Bombur was promoted to a Master Smith, His father Chose to retire and he and their mother decided to travel a little more and trade goods that their sons had crafted. They found these sold very well in the human and even some elvish settlements in the Valley of Ered Luin, and they would occasionally travel further East thru Eriador.

Bomburs work was sought after by the most esteemed families in the Mountain kingdom ,who knowing what he indulged in, would bribe him savory morsels to ensure they were getting the finest of his crafts. Bombur enjoyed this time of his life, not only the feasting, but praises and he greedily accepted both of them. The shade liked this time also because he would relish siphoning off those intense feelings of greed and pleasure from his chosen host. And since they were being prompted by outside influence he didn't even have to encourage them so less work for him.

By the time Bombur was 60 he was promoted to Thorin's halls master crafter and was instrumental in overseeing the crafting of statues, armor and weapons of the kingdom. This lasted for many years, and several adventures. But ultimately this lifestyle couldn't endure forever. As Bombur reached his 120's a disaster struck and depression hit him so hard he blocked decades out of his life to protect himself from the pain. Because of this, old temptations started to override his want to craft and he began spending more time feasting on comfort food and less at his forge.

Bofur and Bifur, tried several things to move him from his slump. They tried having him join them on mining expeditions. Although this proved to be futile, as Bombur would often sulk, dragging his feet on the cold damp rock, lagging far behind. Refusing to go down into many of the tunnels . They tried talking him into joining them to seek trade as they had made plenty of crafts and toys and tinkers bits to sell. Eventually they talked Bombur into adding some of his finer jewelry and weapons to their wagon. His brother thought the extra exercise of a journey and maybe a change of scenery, and hearing praise of his skilled workmanship by someone other then dwarves, would be good for his brothers mood. Sadly he was wrong. Once the cousins left the mountain to wander Eriador, Bombur quickly turned to the food in his pack to comfort him, and choose to ride the cart sulking, rather then walk beside his relations. Even though Bofur at every chance tried to find ways to get him engaged in the travels. Bombur only really joined in any activities at meal times where he had established himself as cook. His choice at only passively engaging in their travels rapidly fleshed himself out to near 220 lbs. Bofur's trade journeys over the next few years took the cousins all over the area between the Blue Mountains and Misty Mountains where Bifur and Bofur would always look south to there lost Home of Moria. They only would return to their home in the Blue Mountains to restock. They traveled from Thorins Halls to Bree, and back thru Ered Luin and to the dwarven homesteads that surrounded the abandoned Broadbeam city of Gabilgathol.

These trips went on for several years, Pony cart, and clan trading, toys, daggers, armor, whatever weapons Bombur had left in his cache since it had now been quite a while since he had made any new ones. One night near Autumn , after the Dwarves had done trade in Bree and were on their way back to the Blue Mountains by way of the north Shire . The cousins had stopped for the night to make camp. Bombur was tasked with making a fire for dinner and keeping a lookout while Bifur set up the camp. Bofur was out hunting hares on the moor below the hills. Bombur, disinterested until their was food to cook, decided to nap while he waited supplies. Shortly after the portly 240lb Dwarf dozed off, the band was set upon by a small pack of orcs that had wandered south from Carn Dûm to the woods east of Bree near the North Downs. Bifur who was focused on pitching the tent was first to be attacked and Bombur was woken by a loud scream. Having failed as a lookout, Bifur was already seriously wounded by an ax embed in his skull. Stunned but reactive, Bifur was able to fight off the first orc. As Bofur who was near enough that he was able to scramble to fight off the second. Bombur was late to the party, and a little slow, but once he got moving he reveled in the fight. Knocking out three orcs with a handy iron ladle, Although panting, the last few years of sedentary lifestyle hadn't completely sapped his strength and he was briefly enjoying the rush that the skirmish gave him. Unfortunately this wasn't much comfort to his massively injured cousin.

With three orcs dead, one mortally wounded and the last run off, Bofur was able to get a look at his cousin. Alive, a testament to dwarf fortitude. But unable to communicate clearly.

Bifur tried to speak but could only manage grunts, until he cursed quite plainly in his native tongue. Bifur answered him in Khazâd and they realized that he could still communicate that way. A minor silver lining, but they still needed to slow the bleeding and get him to a healer to see about his head wound.

The ax was buried deep, Bofur took charge, and instructed his brother to get him a number of clean towels from the packs, and some stiff leather bracers. Bofur had Bifur lay down on some blankets in the wagon and told him to remain still. Once he had the requested materials he told Bombur to start packing the camp quickly , they were leaving for Bree. He used the bracer around the ax handle to steady it on his cousins head so it wouldn't move. He then used the towels to pack the wound the best he could to stop the bleeding. After that he wrapped it as best he could to keep the packing and restraints from moving and wrapped his cousin in blankets to keep him warm. . At that point camp was hastily repacked and the three made a urgent three hour journey to Bree from the Edge of the old forest.

Bofur had Bifur on the wagon, and made Bombur run alongside, he silently did this as punishment for napping instead of acting as the lookout. Bombur already pretty spent from straining himself way more then he was used to, and now running low on adrenaline, eventually ended up quite a ways behind. Bofur ran the ponies as quickly as they could go under load, and they covered the thirty miles to town in about three hours, although Bombur took all night to eventually catch up.. After this set back the three returned to Thorin's halls and Bombur took up cooking until there was issued the quest for Erebor. Bofur having an adventurous bug, and Bifur now healed enough for travel, he convinced his family to again take a journey, this time to try to retake the mountain.

Bombur, now 260lbs signed on as a chef, at the prodding of Bofur who was still the ring leader and always out for a new adventure. Bifur came because he wanted a chance to return an ax to the orc that had gotten away


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 .rev12

Over 500 miles, several battles, and 75 years later.

Currently, Bombur sat at the table it was years now after the company had retaken the mountain from Smaug , Battled the five armies, made treaties and peace with the wood Elves and Men. It was a prosperous time under King Dáin. In all that time, Bombur was still fat and depressed. The depression lead to him always hungry, constantly a voice seemed to nag at him to continue his sedentary life, after all, he was just the joke. Anytime he would think about going down to the now lit forge it would lull him to eat another cookie then two then five. Then a cake and some mead . For a long time, he submitted to these thoughts and words that brought him down that echoed in his mind. Why not?, he was just a very round gag, his butt being the subject of jokes. Besides, comic relief seemed to be a good enough pastime. He could just stuff his face with food and get laughed at.

That was true until tonight. This started a few months back after Bilbo had come back to visit them on his way to Rivendell just after his hundred and eleventh birthday. His Friends had forced him into a diet after a light jab made by Mr. Baggings noticing of his expanded girth. Although the family then ended the pushing of the diet and just left him to his own devices. At the time for Bombur in retaliation, those "devices" were to defiantly get as fat as he could just to spite them. Which at first seemed like a fine idea. He stuffed himself silly day after day. No one spoke of it, and he was enjoying himself. Although he had gone from being the funny fat man to the pitied one. This gorging went on for weeks until one morning when he realized that endless stuffings were having more of an effect then he had considered in the long term. Whereas before when we were just eating but not trying to out do himself daily, he had gained steadily but slowly. Now after a few months of self-encouraged gluttony he had blown up quite quickly. Trying to get out of bed the morning after another huge dinner, he realized what was normally a simple roll out of bed and slide upright wasn't happening. It had been getting more difficult for the past few days but this day. THIS day he was stuck. It took Bombur another full 30 minutes of rolling on his back like a turtle trying to right itself before he able to build up enough momentum from his stomach sloshing back and forth to finally force himself over the side of the bed. Then he had the new problem of getting to his feet. He wasn't so fat that his stomach reached the ground while standing, and he could , or at least as of last night, he could still walk. But he wasn't on his feet and his belly was hard to maneuver around in this position. Eventually after much rocking huffing, puffing, and rolling he got into a position where he could stand. Exhausted he started to reconsider his eating habits. He got dressed , which was another struggle he was finding, then waddled slowly down to breakfast. He had thought on the way down that he would just have some toast and tea. He patted his rotund gut, maybe I'll slow down a bit today.

That thought lasted until he made it to the table , when that little nagging voice in his head , came alive and cooed at the food laid out to feed the twenty or so Dwarves that were attendants and friends of King Dain. He could hear it listing everything on the table and prompting him to just have a little taste. A little won't hurt. At first he just grabbed toast and tea, but he found that after and hour and a half of. "just toast and tea.". He had eaten a small mountain and was again the subject of silent stares, and disapproving glares. Looking down at himself he realized he was straining his shirt, and about to outgrow yet another pair of trousers. With difficulty he got up from the table having to rock himself to his feet and lumbered over to a cushion in the corner. Here he sat and thought about his current state. Bombur occasionally caught concerned or disapproving looks from the other Dwarves, most wouldn't say anything because they knew who he was, but it didn't prevent them from being quietly disgusted with his excess.

Eventually, Bombur decided to skip dinner having already eaten his fill that morning. And made his way to his room .. With some difficulty, he got ready for bed, and Drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed.

Bombur was at a table, he didn't, couldn't, stop eating. He wasn't sure for how long. He passed full sometime ago..But the dark figure in the corner of his eye would always urge him on to eat more. He could never focus on it long and his eyes would always resort to a glazed over trance as he half blindly grasped at things to stuff in his mouth. This went on for a while longer.. then.. he felt something. A pair of warm hands grasped his and held them. With his feasting halted he came out of his trance. He starred at his fat fists currently restrained by two lean ones. '_These are strong hands_' Bombur thought.. '_and oddly familiar ones_.' He couldn't place them right away. He groaned a bit having been stopped prematurely, or maybe just in time, from his gorge. Then he heard it.

A firm voice said "No."

Bombur thought. '_That sounded like...…... My own voice disembodied.'_ but Bombur thought... '_no.._'

The hands gripped his gently, but tighter.

" I have to eat..." he stammered out.

Again "No," it said. It was firm but gentle like it was addressing a child.

"But,.. Because I have too." again said Bombur.

"Why?" it asked.

Bombur thought for a bit, '_why? it was a good question.._'...

"Because..." he trailed off... '_why was a good question. why did he have too? Because he always had?, Because the thing that danced close to his sight but always just beyond bid him too? Why? Why was a good question. He had for a long time just obeyed._.. '

He then felt the hands grip loosen, and let go... but he didn't move to grab any more food.

'_why? He thought, why?_'

it now asked him. "Who is in control?"

Bombur hadn't looked up yet to see who the voice belonged too. he was deep in thought.

'_Who WAS in control.? Did he really want to keep doing this to himself? The bigger he got the less joy he even got out of it. Everything was harder. Who was in control..._? '

it asked again.. "Who is in control?"

Bombur with a black cloud over him stared at his gut, or at least in its direction. He had settled on the answer and it wasn't him... " The shade" he whispered.

The voice answered back. "Look me in the eyes .. and again tell me WHO is in control NOW."

Bombur looked up... his glance was met by two very familiar deep brown eyes, and a face the belonged to a ghost... or at least one that had lived in the past...

"But. You?"

"Hush, answer my question" a slight frown raced across the lean dwarfs face. He shifted his stance and tensed slightly like a cat ready to pounce... " Who is in control?"

Bombur stammered out " Right now? I am." But because he wasn't really convinced himself.

The ghost smiled , "Now say it like you actually mean it."

"I am"

"louder" the strong red headed dwarf leaned in closer.

Bombur thought ….'_by Mahals beard it IS me...me as I was... me I forgot..._'

" Say it," said the thin Bombur...

" I'm in control" this time, fat Bombur said it with more resolve, starting to believe it.

The food in the room disappeared and it grew brighter.

" Say it again." The lean redhead commanded.

" I'M IN CONTROL!"….. Now everything vanished except them.

"Good , good! Does the shade have any power you now?" The other Bombur paced back and forth.

Fat Bombur hesitated, and it grew a little dimmer.

The other Bombur stopped "Does the shade have any power you now?"

Fat Bombur again found his resolve.. "no, NO... it doesn't."

"Good, now are you ready to talk to me?" The lean Bombur turned back towards his chubby twin. "I'm sure you have questions .."

"yes. Exactly who are you..?"

"Well. I'm you, that should be obvious..."

" But, HOW?" Said Bombur as he struggled to his feet.

The lean dwarf took a deep breath. "Well, let's see, ah, I'm skinny you, past you, future you... I suppose. Über-Ich I'm a possibility, I'm the little piece of you that has lived in the back of your head forever that has always been trying to get you to do better for yourself...You made a choice and buried my years ago.. You let that lust dictate how you would live. But you can choose to change your fate.."

For current Bombur, this was a lot to swallow. "But , why are you here now.?.."

Über Bombur replied "you are having a dream.. and I'm only able to do this since you were starting to lose your enthusiasm in your bad habits. Taking the joy out of your gluttony weakened the shades influence. But you need to realize you did this on your own, you let me in. Although being this is a dream and you are now aware you are having a conversion with yourself.. You can control everything here."

Fat Bombur, took a moment to process this..."You mean.. I can alter everything?"

"yes, now that you know the rules." Über Bombur turned and gestured towards the large white space that was now open before them like a blank canvas. "What we do here tonight can change your path in the waking world ."

Bombur considered his subconscious words... _his words?_ , This was all rather strange. Currently, his perception had him quite large, he had, had a hard time getting up this morning and was even rounder in his dream...

"You can change all that here.." Über Bombur watched as he was looking himself over.. Über Bombur then waved his hand, and a mirror appeared. "Do you remember me?"

Bombur thought that was a weird question, and turned to look at the mirror he saw himself rotund as he saw himself reflected in it.

"This won't reflect in the waking world," cautioned Über Bombur "But it might make it easier to get this process started. Do you remember when we, were me?"

Bombur thought back. The Dwarf in front of him with the strong hands and lean build _was_ him, Him when he was in his 60's. He remembered at that time he was a great forge master in the blue mountains. He was still a glutton but was at that time able to keep himself in balance thru hard labor. " Yes, I remember you." Said Bombur slightly ashamed.

"Look at yourself in the mirror" instructed Über Bombur

present Bombur did., he was a sphere,.. and he thought he looked even larger with his past-self standing next to him...

"Now, start thinking back through the years and try to see those yours in the mirror. Until you get to me."

Bombur did so.., and as he backed down thru the years his reflection began to shrink. Until two lean Bomburs stood there in front of him.

Bombur looked longingly at the reflection, then spoke . "This is all well and nice, But this is just my reflection." .But as he turned to look towards his dream self. He saw that he was pointing a now lean hand. His movements suddenly easier than he was anticipating threw him off balance and startled him for a moment. As he stood back up, rubbing his tighter ass used to having more cushion in a fall. Bombur then quickly looked himself over. He hadn't been that thin in years.

His dream self-cautioned ."Like I said, this is only you here. But now that you remember how it feels, do you want that again?"

Bombur thought that was ALSO a stupid question, "Of course I want to be fit again!" He was still rubbing his sore bottom, '_ this dream is was more vivid then I'm used too.' _

"Right now I'm questioning how I ever let myself go so far in the first place. But also, I'm going to wake up and hate myself, reminded how far I've fallen.."

Dream Bombur stopped him, " You want this," He said gently poking Bomburs middle, " You will have this again. But you needed to regain that determination to do so. And you need to heed my warnings when I give them."

"So what do I need to do?" Bombur then walked with himself, a little wobbly unaccustomed to this weight distribution,.. or lack thereof,...

"First, I'll remind you of some herbs you should take, this isn't new information just things you have buried in your memories. and at a later time, I'll keep opening up that vault and remind you of who you were." Über Bombur frowned "You buried too much."

Bombur stopped,"What if I don't want to remember, what if there was a good reason to bury it?"

"Even the memories that hurt, you will need to work thru, but you buried the good with the bad, you need to remember to heal. You are better then this, and it's about time you became the Dwarf you were supposed to be."

They walked through the dream space for a bit, as they walked ghosts from the past flickered in the corner of Bombur's vision.

"But First we need a plan to banish that shade, .. currently it sleeps, fat, and bloated from feasting on your greed and lust. Then let's get you on a schedule and a routine,"

"So how do I get rid of that shade?"

" Well let's deal with what it is,... it's not you, but It has co-opted a piece of you that focuses on pleasure, rewards, lust, normally the three of us form a bit of a consul, My job is to take the healthy safe conservative path. Then there was that part it's corrupted, the part that likes pleasure. Then the third member of the committee is You. It's your overall call to reconcile what the best choice is. Except you locked me away years ago and haven't told that thing NO ever. It was hard enough when we were working the forges to obtain a balance between your lust for food and making sure you stayed reasonably fit but we did it. But when it became too powerful. And I was forced out of the picture you allowed yourself to just focus on immediate gratification and never dealt with the things that caused you hurt , you buried them. You need to face them eventually, but you need to do them in the process. The other complicating issue is that thing is external, It's not really part of you. It's like a demon possessed. You'll have to beat it at it's own game, which unfortunately for me means you need to stuff your face one more time, then go beyond to drive it off.." Über Bombur cringed a little thinking about it. "But while you do it. You need to envision it getting just as overfull. Right now it has you eat till it's sated, but it only siphons off a little at a time,. the cream so to say.. but to get a quart of cream you are being forced full of 2 gallons of milk.. See the problem..? "

Bombur rubbed his currently flat stomach. And let out a long sigh. "Any chance I can just stay asleep forever and not have to deal with this anymore.?"

" Unfortunately, not if you want to regain yourself and your friends respect. You'll have to drive off that shade and then work off all the fat. "

" Can I see this shade? "

" I can take you to it , but don't wake it.."

"Let's go." Bombur was now angry, and more determined to do better now. They jogged off towards a dark place on the horizon.

" It sleeps there."

The twin Bomburs looked at it. It was a black cloaked figure, slightly transparent, currently very fat but rapidly shrinking. It digested bizarrely fast, rubbing it's shrinking belly while it sleeps.

" I've watched it for years, once or twice it will over do it. Get absolutely huge and then it seems to become almost solid, It's even spoken to itself that it needs to be careful or it can become corporal. So if it over imbibes .. I think it will leave or at least become vulnerable in the real world. It's not always here . Sometimes it just leaves when you're asleep. Like it can come and go as it pleases between your subconscious and the waking world. We should make plans for tonight, when it's belly finishes shrinking back down it will wake up and want to feed again."

They started to leave the shrinking shade, then Bombur turned back. " I want to test something"

"Shade.." he whispered "Shade.."

The dark figure stirred slightly but remained asleep... " Can you hear me shade?"

a cold airy voice hissed " Yessss"

"Good shade, would you like some pie..? " Bombur having grasped the rules of dreams made a large blueberry pie appear. "It's delicious, have some.

" yes.. ." it hissed again, and the pie dissolved into the shade, but the weight attached itself to Bombur. The unexpectedness of it doubled him over.. and he grabbed at the paunch around his waist... " Well that didn't work...maybe this is a bad idea"

Über Bombur winced "I hate to have to suggest this but try the other way."

So Bombur, feeling already stuffed, made an another pie and held it. . "Now you're going to eat that one. " said Über Bombur , "But, while you are eating image He's getting fat. See if it goes that way if it doesn't work at least you can stop.."

"Here goes, " Bombur took a breath and dug in, the whole time concentrating on every bite being sent to that shade. By the time he finished it, he oddly didn't feel any fuller. But the shade had puffed out.. " Give me more I have to confirm this works .. so Bombur ate four more pies, and each pie put pounds on the shade , and he found himself mostly unaffected..." Well, this works here if I concentrate. Let's just hope it works in the real world."

Not long after Bombur woke up...he lay in bed for a while , dreading what he knew he would have to do today and after reflecting on his friends month of silent stares , the disappointment and disgust he saw in their eyes was needling him. He decided this would either break the cycle and cure him or he would explode trying. Either way, he might have a chance to either redeem himself to his friends and family , or his death would alleviate them of his perceived "growing" burden.

So Bombur with difficulty waddled down to breakfast and went through his regular paces.

He then sat there and waited until all the dwarves of the court had gone, he stayed ,and waited all day. Long after dinner he gathered up everything in the pantry and started to tuck it away the whole time concentrating on the shade getting more than his share. . He had succeeded in stuffing his gullet so full at this point he was no longer sure he could walk. Having burst his belt an hour ago, he realized that he was slowing down, and near the point that the mass of food in front of him was nearly unappetizing. The little demon inside him was actually begging him to stop.

Bombur glanced at his swollen gut."Finally full, Eh?" This was actually a first he didn't ever remember actually being full ever. His bloated belly answered with a gurgle. He took a large swig of milk forcing it down with a gulp and looked at the jar of pickled herring just in his reach. He wanted to put the final nails into whatever feelings might want him to glut himself again.

. . He tipped up the jar.. and swallowed... A few seconds later , he felt a little bile come up and could feel himself turning green. The very scent of food near him was making him nauseous.

Bombur felt sick. But this was a success, he actually had no want to eat more now,... or ever again.. and oddly,... he felt something leave him. A moment , just one brief instant he felt peace before the wave of nausea again washed over his bloated physique. "oh", holding onto his gut,it trembled so overfull, he groaned again, but he hadn't burst.. He wished he could have moved further from the mound of food. The sight and smell of the provisions just kept making him feel more ill. but instead he just lay constrained by his girth to his cushion , feeling qualmish and overfed, he eventually drifted to sleep until morning when his company found him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day. Bofur and Bifur had plans to meet up and were first to arrive at the breakfast hall, although seeing Bombur they lost their appetites too. Bombur , from Bofur and Bifur's perspective, was extremely red and bloated, his belt had burst, and his normally huge gut was now even more swollen and pushing hard against his trousers and shirt which had stretched in some places past their breaking point , and were ripped revealing pasty white patches of flesh oozing out the seams.

Bofur yelled at Bombur in disgust.! "Wake up you fat pig! What did you think you were going to do!? Just ingest the larder by yourself?" Bofur picking up a dish and sneering at the half-eaten contents.

At this Bombur stirred, and again getting a whiff of the food that surrounded him, covered his mouth to quell a retch that was coming. He looked down at himself, heavy. ..bloated. .., his face turned a little more green. He quickly made an initial attempt to get up, struggled, then realized the gravity of his stimulation. He had tipped the scales from being able to lift himself to being too heavy to manage without help.

Bofur, was partially amused by this, "Really? Our own fat Bombur had enough? My fat "little" brother, who for the last month has been defiantly going out of his way to over stuff himself just because he can, is Full? Didn't you tell us all you were going to do what you wanted ? That you didn't care,? That you'd be fine? For the past month we have been quietly watching you gorge like a madman with no restraint. Not knowing what to do about you, having failed you the last time we tried to help you. But now.. you've gone too far.. way to far this time Bombur. Here let me help you finish your breakfast.." Bofur angrily grabbed a plate and walked over to Bombur shoving it in his face, and again Bombur tried to stifle a wrench, gagging at the scent and sight of more food.

"No, no! NO more! I can tell you this, *gasp* I'm quite cured now, and hopefully forever , of wanting to eat...*gasp*." The word 'eat' made him let out a groan of distaste, as it tripped like more bile off his tongue. ". .*gasp*. or even , so much as look at a feast, banquet..*gasp*." at this point he let out a belch, " …*gasp*.meal, snack or morsel ever again. In fact if you two would be so kind as to get me a glass of water, and help me up to my bed. I think I really need to put as much distance between me *gasp* and this pantry as possible for a long time..."

Slightly concerned for their relation, but also hopeful that he had finally learned a very valuable lesson the two left the mess to clean later and helped Bombur get a drink , which he used to get any taste out of his mouth and spit it on the floor apologizing but he just couldn't stand it anymore. Feeling sick just being there.

Then they had the task of figuring out the best way to get him up to his chambers. Bombur had gorged so thoroughly his belly was pinning him between the bench and the table. He has gained nearly 40 lbs in the last 8 hours , his stomach which was already being pushed to it's limits from the prior days eating, had erupted over and through his pants, rounded out and now spared his legs and pinned him to the floor with it's sheer mass. Bifur and Bofur after some debating ending up both taking an elbow and managed after much struggling and grunting on everyone's parts to lift their fat friend a few inches away from the table. Bombur getting shifted groaned as the contents of his stomach sloshed around, but he tried to push away from the floor with his legs to help a bit just so he could put some distance between him and the smell of food. Next task was getting him on his feet, the two cousins weren't going to be able to carry him without a few more dwarves so they wanted to try to get Bombur up on his own. They started rocking him, to try to get him up. This caused Bombur's massive gut to sway and made him nauseous. They realized that the only way to get him up would be to roll him onto his stomach then back on his feet, the shift in weight putting Bombur onto his already overstuffed belly was painful, and for a moment he couldn't breath. Eventually they got him rocked back to his feet. Upright was a challenge. He was still mobile, barely, that extra 40 lbs put him up to 360lb, and it was nearly too much for him to handle at that point as far as just walking on a flat surface. His room on the second floor was going to be a challenge. With help Bombur could slowly move forward , and with considerable assistance Bombur managed to get up the stairs, stopping every few steps so he could catch his breath.

Stopping so often annoyed Bofur who was getting tired of supporting the extra large dwarf. Bombur was too full to care. With his hands holding onto and trying to steady and soothe his painfully bloated belly it was all he could manage to maneuver just a few feet at a time, and to ask him to do it against gravity ?!. Bombur let out another groan, and sloshed forward. Finally up in his room his relations helped him change into the largest nightgown they could find, which was actually a large table cloth that they had poked a few holes in for his head and arms and rolled him unceremoniously into bed.

Bofur and Bifur came back downstairs to the pantry to start the clean up after Bomburs binge. Although by then Dáin and the remaining company plus Gimli and Thorin the 3rd had already gathered to start breakfast, perplexed at the mess that was already laid out before them.. Bofur and Bifur filled them in on the state they found Bombur in that morning. The rest of the dwarfs responded with a range of emotions from finding it amusing that there fattest companion finally got what was coming, to Anger that they had let him get that way, to Disgust at the mess that was left behind and finally pity that he was in the state he was in. Although having been dealing with Bombur and his belly for the better part of the morning, His brother felt he had learned whatever lesson he could from this. Bofur having known Bombur the longest said that even though he has been in similar states before having overdone it on several occasions that this time felt different.

Bombur laid in bed trying to get comfortable while still feeling very full. Hands massaging what parts of his gut they could reach trying to relieve some of the tension. He stared at the ceiling and after a while, he simply took note of the silence.

Usually, even when he had overdone it a bit there was always a little voice in his head , it was always there telling him how good it felt, or that it was fine, or he shouldn't care ... it wasn't there... it was just him alone in the room with his thoughts.

His real thoughts. And he thought:

"I'm not going to do this again"

nothing else responded, not even a whisper.. to be sure he said out loud this time .

"I am NOT, going to do this again"

For the first time in years he felt like he could make his own choices. He resolved to move forward positively from here. He decided the one thing he wanted to do was redeem himself with the other dwarves. He had been a greedy lazy jerk for so long that he felt especially guiltily of that. Waves of memories swept through his minds eye. Each stupid thing making him feel a little worse while at the same time strengthening his resolve to fix the relationships he had soured the best he could. One way to do that was to make himself useful again, in his head he was already making plans for getting back to the forge,. So when he finally drifted off to sleep, he had a purpose and feeling generally better about himself than he had in years. He sleep soundly.

He woke up the next morning and had to deal with the consequences of his binge. While he was less globular the feast went to his hips, arms and gut and he could tell getting up today wasn't going to be easy. He tried rolling a few times but the new distribution of lard prevented much movement.

"How the hell am I going to lose this mass if I can't even get out of bed.?!" Shouted Bombur now out-rightly furious at himself for letting himself go this far , and then he got even hotter remembering he thought at the time it would be a great idea.

He Spent the next two hours flailing around his arms and legs trying to get out of bed till he reached exhaustion. About then their was a knock on the door and he permitted whoever to enter, too tired to care who saw him like this.

Bofur stood there with a tea tray. He sized up the situation. Red sweating brother still in bed, breathing heavy like he had just run a mile... "So," said Bofur with a wry smile. "You missed breakfast, I thought I'd bring you some tea and biscuits since I didn't think you were feeling well." Bofur wanted to be delicate with Bombur for now, being the good brother that he is.

Bombur lay their, red now with embarrassment more than anger or the strain from exerting himself.

" I , uh.." his voice dropped to a whisper, "I couldn't get out of bed"

"What was that? " asked Bofur.

"I said, I couldn't get out of bed,... I'm a stupid fat idiot, and I can't get out of bed," Bombur sobbed "I've been trying for the last two hours and I'm stuck... To be honest Brother." Bomburs voice cracked , "To be honest, I'm glad you came, I need to talk with you."

Bofur felt something was defiantly different this time, and that his hunch was correct. Something big was about to change.

" I , ah, I want you to help me... uh.." Bombur trailed off. " No, first... I'm sorry, ….I'm sorry,"

"Bombur stop.." interrupted Bofur.

" No" Bombur injected holding a thick finger up to hush his brother.. "I have to say this, I'm sorry I've been such a bad brother to you. You always looked out for me more then I did you. I have been a growing burden on everyone for years and I was too selfish to realize that. And..."

Bombur took a ragged breath, "I promise I won't be a burden anymore."

Bombur wallowed for a minute.

Bofur stood there is stunned silence holding the tea tray...

" Why, Brother ,do you think your a burden on me?" Bofur asked walking over to the night stand and placing the tray down..." It's my duty to take care of you, don't count yourself as having been useless, I know damn well you are …..or you were,.. good in a fight and came thru when we needed you. Maybe a bit clumsy... .but... " he trailed off realizing Bombur was mostly accurate in his self-assessment, he had been rather useless after he quit working the forges, and gotten so fat., and most of his "help" was delivered awkwardly. Aside from being the cook, which he often wondered if he only really did to allow unbridled access to the stores,.. and one pretty impressive battle while wearing a barrel.. Bofur supposed Bombur did cause a bit of a burden both from the trip thru Mirkwood, and his laziness during the battle of the five armies when they were supposed to be protecting Thorin,. Bofur knew that was probably a sore spot, what with what happened to Thorin and the line of Durin... Bofur let out a sigh, "OK, But your not dying, you can't just give up."

Bombur, Cut in " What are you talking about? I'm not giving up and dying. I just said I promise I won't be a burden anymore and that's why I need your assistance for a little bit..."

His brother looked at him, Swollen, massive and unable to get up on his own "What do you need?"

" First" said Bombur attempting to roll to see his brothers face and finding he still couldn't maneuver that far, annoyed, he laid back down.. " I need you to help me out of this bed, I have some, eh, Business to take care of, that I can't manage laying here. Secondly can you bring me a few pitchers of water and some more tea made with a few herbs : Aniseed , Buchu , Sweet Broom ,Cardamom , Priest's crown and ginger. "

"OK,I can do that " Then Bofur sized up his next task,... "How do want me to get you up?"

"I just need a little push and don't let me fall over I should be OK once I'm on my feet. " Bombur thought for a second, "You might want to also get me a bench, I don't think I should lay back down for a bit."

Bofur did as his brother asked, Bombur rocked himself again towards the edge of the bed while Bofur pulled his arm forward just enough to offset his brothers balance and rock him off the bed he then supported him so he wouldn't roll onto his face and left him on his feet. Once he was sure his brother was up and he watched him waddle, very wobbly, but on his own , Bofur left him to run some errands figuring his brother probably wanted some privacy. He would head back later to bring his things and check on him.

While Bofur was gone Bombur waddled with much difficulty over towards a sheet now covered with dust, had been draped over the mirror almost since he moved into this room, just after the battle of the five armies. Bombur stood to the side of the mirror and yanked, now the sheet was on the floor , and the mirror stood bear with it's ornate engravings around the edges. He mustered the courage to get a look in the long forgotten mirror in his room. He needed to see the damage, He needed to know now with unclouded eyes just how bad he was. He looked, He was almost spherical. Red puffy and huge. His "nightgown" which was really just a old bed sheet, with some holes cut for his bloated arms was now only barely constraining his fatness. He turned sideways and took in his enormity and wanted to cry. He still felt full, he poked at his belly from the side. It jiggled. Addressing his belly." I'm going to do this. I'm declaring war on you".

When Bofur came back he had the herbs and Tea and some water skins. Dwalin had followed up with a bench but Bofur asked him to leave it by the door he would get it after checking on his brother, and sent him off. Bofur knocked and let himself in. He saw his brother standing in the room half dressed drinking the tea from earlier.

" Did you get the herbs?"

"Yes, funny thing, though, the Apothecary. You remember Hildea? I didn't realize She migrated here all the way from the Blue Mountains where we grew up? She asked if I was starting a diet, I told her I wasn't and she immediately asked if I was sneaking them into your tea. You know she nearly snapped her neck doing a double take when I told her you had requested them. Apparently she had been trying to get you to take these on and off since you were 30."

" ah, good old Hildea" Bombur waddled over "Well, put everything on the table and we'll see if these are as good as she claims they are for settling *digestive* issues."

Bombur was having some issue with the pouches with his thick fingers, but managed to get them open and started mixing the herbs into the strainers, and preparing the hot plate for tea, stocking the coals on the small table top stove.

" You know, " said Bofur, she said you only have to use a little at a time," watching his brother mix a lot of the herbs," she said too much will cause you to have a major stomach upset."

A chill " I know," was the only response he got back , dismissing his brother's warning . " You should probably leave me for now , I should be fine in a day or two."

"I just need to bring your bench in then..." Bofur grabbed the bench while Bombur prepared his draught, and was setting it up in the corner while Bombur downed the herbal concoction. He then left the room, although he swore he heard a painful groan not long after he shut the door.

Bombur wasn't seen for a few days, but rest assured the herbs did exactly what madam apothecary said they would do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nori, Dori and Gloin noticed a distinct lack of Bombur at their regular meal times.  
Gloin asked "Bufor? How is your brother we haven't seen him in a few days. Everything alright?" . "  
"Well" Bofur answered, "I have been checking on him. He's locked himself in his room for a bit. Apparently trying out a new Diet."..  
Dori scoffed a bit, " Bombur, Diet?, I'll believe it when I See it ..But I suppose we should go check on him latter.. "  
Gloin and Nori nodded in agreement, they didn't put much faith in Bombur, his record was quiet sullied on this topic,. But ,He was still their friend and they still cared about him. When they went up latter that day, Bombur only requested water to be left inside the door, no visitors.

On the fifth day , just as a concerned detachment made up of Bifur, Dwalin and Bofur was about to go get him. He poked his head in the larder to let them know he was going out for a walk. Before they could say anything he got a whiff of the food turned a little green and waddled away. Somewhat concerned but figuring at least he was up and about they left him to his own devices for the time being and went back to getting ready for the day.

Having left the other dwarves at breakfast, Bombur walked as far as he could still over 340lbs, and as heavy as he was it wasn't as far as he liked, but it was a great improvement. The first three days of diuretic herbs had flushed out a bit of water weight and he was less bloated. He knew he would have to work himself up to the mile long flight of stairs down to the forges. So for the next two weeks he would get up in the morning to go down to meet up with everyone at breakfast, breakfast was a glass of milk, some weak herbal tea, a soft-boiled egg and a few minutes company before he had to leave the kitchens. He would grab a water skin, and for the next few hours he would waddle up and down the great halls, sometimes stopping to look at the old dwarfish craftsmanship.

All over Erebor ornate shields,statues, armor and metal work that hung in the halls. This just made him long for days he did things with his hands . But for some reason, he couldn't remember exactly why he had stopped. Most of the other dwarves didn't know him when he was a master crafter. Only his brother Bofur and his cousin remembered the days of Bombur the Smith before he was just poor clumsy Bombur the Fat. He walked the halls longing to get back into his trade. Every step bringing him that much closer to his goals.  
One of Bomburs issues was keeping to his diet. He had been really good for that first few weeks having dropped 60lbs ,but as time went on he started noticing his resolve waning, so far he had not broken his diet but he was afraid he might. Bacon and cakes on the table had been more tempting lately , and even though he said he wasn't hungry, that wasn't really the whole truth. It was actually more of a mantra to keep him from eating more than he thought he should than a statement of fact. He just was also terrified of falling back into old habits. He figure the best way to decide if he could cheat a little was to get a look at himself, something he dreaded on a good day, in fact he hadn't actually really looked in a full length mirror since that first morning .  
"How bad could it be really?" reasoned the portly dwarf, "I'm down a few pants sizes from when I started this, I can walk further.…." He mulled around in his head anything that would make this next move easier. There He stood, eyes on the floor he couldn't see due to his bulk, " This view is not reassuring.." he thought, not wanting to look up. Knowing he wasn't going to be happy with the results of his years of gluttony, that a few weeks dieting only marginally improved upon. Knowing that he needed to look to give him a reason to stay the course. He took a breath and glanced up quickly, before looking down again eyes fixated on his embarrassing, accursed ,orbicular gut. Adding insult to injury was the fact that the towels he was using were actually thick wool bed sheets, and he had one only barley wrapped around his mass. His cheeks glowed red. He had gotten a glance of the damage done even after he had shrunk a bit. He was big , he expected that, but seeing how huge drove that home.

" It's Small miracle I'm mobile at all " he spoke this to the empty room, the vision of his roundness would keep him embarrassed enough to stick to his diet for a while. The burned in image of his saggy man-boobs and near triple chins took care of any appetite he had that morning. Making it both easier to stick with his tea and biscuit before his next walk. It would be a long while until he had the courage to look in the mirror again.

He dressed quietly, silently looking at the size of everything he wore , something he hadn't really ever considered. For the longest time he had always just dressed , not realizing that over the years his belts were more the length of horse reins and pants the dimensions of a two-person tent. All this bounced around his head as he wandered the halls. On the plus side being lost in his thoughts he wandered nearly three times further than he had on previous outings and ended up home more exhausted than normal.  
On subsequent outings Bofur joined him, he enjoyed the company and talking made the walks more enjoyable. His brother would distract him with talk of the mines, new veins of ore that they had found. What the other dwarves were doing now that they were settled into the mountain. He kept the conversations interesting and light. These were the walks Bombur enjoyed the best. One particular day they discussed the Dwarf migrations, realizing that a large number of old Friends had moved to Erebor from the Blue Mountains. Besides the Apothecary, Bofur informed his brother that some of the smiths and crafter had joined the forge teams on the west forge. Bombur found that interesting although he didn't say anything, he just furrowed his brow and entered deep thoughts. That gave him reason to make sure he started in the East forges, he wasn't sure he wanted to run into anyone who knew him from those days,..not like this.  
By the end of the third week of daily hikes Bombur found he actually had to tighten his belt another two full notches to keep his pants up. The progress made him happy. He was having an easier time of navigating the long passages and not nearly waddling as much as he once did. He decided to start doing the walk down toward the forges and back up till he could reach the bottom floors and make it back to his bedroom on the upper levels. Bofur didn't join him on these hikes stating that he did enough up and down going through the mines  
So another week went by, and after another notch off his belt He had finally made it all the way down to the bottom forges. The day before he was able to see the great forges under the mountain he had heard tales of when growing up in Thorin's Halls. Although he had barely made it back up to the top levels because the heat down at the lowest level sapped him so. He had forgotten how hot the fires got and these were fired hotter than the Blue mountain dwarves forges from his youth. He decided that he wanted to move down to the lower levels. But wasn't sure how to go about it. He spent the next few days doing the walk to the bottom levels and some exploring.

Felden was one of the masters in the lower forges in Erebor. He had a reputation of being one of the hardest but best managers in the lower halls. Felden took it upon himself to work with all his men to help them get the most out of their abilities . Felden also had a knack for picking the most unsuspecting Dwarves and molding them into something amazing, he usually looked past appearance and was looking for the thing that was driving those to pull it out of them and help them become great.

So when a portly dwarf started showing up to walk along the forge row he watched him as he waddled the full mile down the row and back before walking over to talk with this newcomer.  
Bombur was sticky with sweat by the time he made it back to the doors by the stairs , and not really looking forward to going back up. He thought he might have over done it trying to walk in the heat. then he saw the forge master walk over. " Hey, friend, what brings you to my forges?" Bombur a little embarrassed being approached and not sure what to say, just said ' Ah just out for a walking friend," Felden sized him up and as blunt as he was" So you here to get your fat ass back in shape?"  
Bombur being forced to acknowledge why he as there turned a brighter red, embarrassed and answered sheepish " yes.."  
Felden just smiled . " I can help you with that, you look like you have some potential as a worker down here. I'll help you get in shape if you help me with some work around here. "

This was actually what Bombur wanted anyway , and it was thrown in his lap. " Sure... YES, that sounds like a deal... What did you have in mind?"  
This wasn't the first project Felden had taken on, and he had a system.  
"Well first , Whats your name?"  
Still glowing with embarrassment. " ..Bombur.."  
Felden recognized that name, but tried not to give that away ,playing his cards close to his chest he simply looked him over quietly, knowing things had just gotten interesting.. "let's get you settled, Bombur, I have some plans. But let's find you some quarters first. " a few dwarves had stopped working and smiled knowingly watching this exchange. Felden led Bombur to a small dormitory room very near to the blast furnaces.  
Bombur checked out the little room, it was comfortably laid out with running water, a small stove , pantry area, bath area, scale, mirror and a soft bed. But it was hot, VERY hot. The ambient temperature in the room was over 95 degrees. Bombur admittedly hadn't stopped sweating since he was at the bottom of the stairs but this room seemed even hotter due to it's proximity to the furnace. Felden told him. "This is where I stage my new recruits to get them used to the heat. I'm pretty sure in time you'll come to appreciate it.. " as Felden walked Bombur to the bath area, " hop on the scale, I want to know what I'm in for before we start shrinking you." Bombur was very wary about scales, even though he was trying to shrink, he still hated them, choosing instead to cut back on portions and walk more and hope for the best, actually taking metrics stressed him . But he had excepted this help, so he gingerly stepped on.. Bombur couldn't see the needle his gut was still in the way... so Felden read out the numbers." Bombur , your 284 lbs" Felden pursed his lips, than smiled to himself, he liked a challenge , Bombur was the biggest dwarf he had worked with normally dwarves his size had given up and resigned themselves to their lifestyles they rarely wandered into the forge...

Bombur on the other had had mixed feelings, he was glad he was lighter but still so stressed at how large he was and how much further he had to go.." well at least I'm under 300 now..." realizing he said that out loud he flushed.  
This comment peeked Feldens interest, " You said, 'now', Just how large were you?'"

Unable to dodge a direct question Bombur admitted " I was up over 360 a few weeks ago"  
Felden raised an eyebrow, "than you've been doing great on your own, lets see if we can do even better. " he walked over to the Cabinet and pulled out a tape measure, "lets get some numbers so we can track progress..." Bombur again reluctantly gave in. " hum,.54 inches tall, . 57 inch waist," Bombur cringed a little, " hips 55, neck 32 , arms 32... got some work to do..." Bombur wasn't sure he felt any better knowing the numbers he glanced at him self in the mirror. " Well I'll let you get settled in, if you want you can stay here tonight and we can get going in the morning. Just be back here by 8 am sharp "

Bombur nodded his understanding.. but he decided to walk home to gather a few things for tomorrow,.. already tired but determined he figure if he started out now he could manage to be back in time to get some sleep... So he choose to tough it out and start a long steep climb home.. It didn't take long for him to regret the decision, but the numbers kept swimming in his head. He was unfortunately done with his water skin before he reached the half way point and it was getting late and he still needed to return . After an hour he made it to his room, and hastily packed a bag with a few changes of clothing and some comfort items , his herbs, and some dried meats. Just as he was heading out still flushed and not really looking forward to his 5th hike today his brother showed up.. Bombur told him what he was doing and Bofur being a a little concerned that his little brother was pushing himself too hard offered to pack his bag down to the forges and help him get settled it was getting close to 7 pm and knowing how slowly his brother waddled down the stairs he figured he could help speed him along.. by 10 PM they were back down , Bombur had gone through another water skin. Bofur glancing over Bombur swore his brother had shrunk by another 10 lbs since yesterday . Bofur commented on the heat of the room, he wished his brother good luck and left him to get some rest and headed back up to the main level.  
Bombur still dripping finally drew a tub, and got ready for bed, he stood with a large towel wrapped around him before the mirror, he was determined to do better he than got dressed and crawled into bed. Although sleep was difficult in the heat so near the furnace. Eventually he drifted off, due to over exerting himself all day , it was morning before he was ready and he woke to Felden standing over him, urging the portly dwarf out of bed.

Felden was holding a jug of water and a plate with eggs and meat on it. A pot of coffee was started on the small stove in the corner although as hot as Bombur was he wondered groggily if the water would boil at room temperature.  
"get up lazy bones" Felden coaxed " here drink this and start on breakfast I have a long day planned for you" Bombur sat up and took the offerings. The heat sapped much of his appetite and though the water was welcome. He ended up finishing the jug and half a pot of the coffee but only picked at the eggs. Felden suggested he eat. Bombur should have listened but he wasn't pushed to do anything he didn't want to do.. " get dressed " I will meet you at the main forge in 15 minutes. Do not be late!"

Bombur hurriedly dressed and headed out the door. He arrived at the meeting point their were already fifteen or so other dwarves milling around talking and finishing there morning coffee, Felden was going over books at the front of the open area near the forges. Bombur was a little intimidated by these dwarves it was like walking into a sea of Dwalins. Each was lean and muscular and he felt out of place. He stood there at the edge of the room trying not to draw much attention to himself, than Felden looked up saw him, and yelled for him to come over. Bombur eyes toward the floor lumbered over to where Felden wanted him. Not wanting to see the rest stare at him because he was different. None of them actually did, this was not an unusual event in this part of the forges or with Felden but Bombur didn't know that. "EVERY ONE!" shouted Felden as Bombur arrived at the fount of the room.. " Everyone this is our newest recruit Bombur, I'd like you all to give him a warm welcome. He will be joining our team today."  
Felden flagged a few dwarves from the middle of the room up , turning to Bombur, " I want you to meet a few of my best managers and another rookie, This is Laughlan, Eldan, and MacDul. Each took turns shaking Bomburs thick hand and greeting him. Felden went on " Eldan is my second in command around here, he has been working with me for about 50 years."  
Eldan was a lean stocky dwarf about 4 feet tall, he had Fiery red hair and a beard with a line of grey that run thru his immaculate braids and wore gold clasps. " Laughlan is in-charge of Scheduling and Orders, he keeps the books when he isn't pounding Iron . " Laughlan was Build like Dwalin, tall for a dwarf and broad. " Lastly, this is MacDul, MacDul was our last recruit, he joined us about six months ago. " Felden turned to MacDul," I want you to Show Bombur the ropes around here, it's your turn to mentor." Turning back to Bombur, " I run a mentor system , each Dwarf that joins our ranks is taken under the wing of the last recruit , and when it's time you'll do the same for the next dwarf." Bombur Sized up MacDul, he wasn't as cut as the rest of the Company, this set him a little at ease, and they were encouraged to talk a little before the morning routine started. "so" MacDul broke the ice" What brought you to the forge.?" Bombur shifted his weight and started to speak stammering a bit being nervous. So MacDul cut him off " It's OK, I came because I was getting, um, plump, and needed a change of pace. Works been good,.. I'm sure you noticed I don't exactly look like everyone else,... but it's only because they've been here longer, when I started I was almost as big as you." Bombur flushed a little but was glade to have someone who would hopefully understand him." It's probably why Felden paired us, I can show you around after morning warm up.." Bombur opening up to MacDul," warm up?"

"yeah" MacDul explained" Felden puts us through a short meeting to review orders , than has everyone do about 20 minutes of warm ups before we get to work.."  
" Ah, " cringed Bombur, both looking forward too and dreading this bit of knowledge. " you'll need to coach me a bit to see how this is done. "  
MacDul smiled , " oh I will , but you'll probably hate me before were done. We're doing, situps, pushups and jumping jacks... "  
MacDul was a good partner and at least did everything with Bombur who after about 2 minutes felt like a beached sea turtle stuck on his back. Which was about all Bombur found he could manage at his size. Just getting off the floor was exercise enough, and MacDul asked him to do that a few times. But he some how managed to survive till Felden called the mornings exercises done and told them to get to work. Bombur laid where he was there panting for a few minutes as the rest of the Dwarfs cleared out. MacDul helped him up and got him some water as Felden walked over. " So you survive your first little warm up?" Bombur still panting wasn't able to get a word in when Felden started again "Eh, No need to talk, Mac here will show you to the small crafts area that's where you'll begin, and work up from their.. , now get to work Lad I'll see you at Lunch"  
Bombur ached from doing something other than walking... and now Mac was dragging him a mile thru the forges to his workstation. Bombur tried very hard to hide how sore he was but every step burned and his stomach spammed from trying to do sit ups. .

By the time he got to his station he was nearly in tears .. and when MacDul handed him a hammer and said start banging he wanted to cry. At first Bombur was slighted, but realized that his time away from smith work had robbed him of some of the skill he had mastered in the past and the tedious work with his still quite sausage like fingers was proving to be more exhausting than he had anticipated. Bombur set to work the tiny 1 lb hammer felt like a 20 lb sledge in the heat of the fires. His arms, not used to the repetitious task, were actually sore. But Bombur , slightly embarrassed by his current state, wanted to prove he could be just as good as he was in his youth kept at it. After overdoing it that morning MacDul was kind but stern and talked him through the task at hand and kept him at it until Lunch time which to Bombur felt like an eternity. than they had to walk back to the meeting area .. When they finally made it back Lunch was nearly over, Bombur had lost his appetite but was so thirsty, he gulped down a gallon of water, Felden took some pity on him and sent him home told him to sleep. The heat took a bit to get used too and he wanted him ready for round two tomorrow morning.. MacDul helped Bombur to his room than left him for the day.  
The next morning Feldan again woke Bombur . He tossed him his cloths and issued apron, and hurried him to the meeting hall where MacDul met him.. " Common Bombur," coaxed MacDul "Same warm up as yesterday, down and up, until you can actually manage a sit up." Bombur layed down and again like a turtle struggled to get to his feet , than started over. His day hadn't even started yet and he was already exhausted. than MacDul jogged him a bit quicker to his station at the end of the forge row.. it was almost and hour until he caught his breath and was able to really focus on his work. And he was only partially relived when the Lunch Bell rang.. " Bombur, I think we need to hustle a bit today, I didn't like missing most of my lunch break yesterday,, so come on lets move"  
Begrudgingly, Bombur hustled as fast as he could making the mile in about 18 minutes, which was better than the 30 the day before. When they go their he was damp with sweat and happy to get get to sit for a bit. MacDul brought him a plate of food and a large Flagon filled with water. Bombur thanked him and drank the water, while picking at his lunch overly careful not to over do it..

((((((((" You know you CAN eat." cautioned MacDul.

Bombur brushed off the warning, still semiconscious about everything./p*** end of this chapter still in progress*** 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5****

The heat down by the furnaces was immense. For Bombur it was all he could do to stay hydrated drinking glass after glass of warm water and mint tea. Bombur dripping in sweat now found himself tightening his belt for the second time in three days.

After a week of this new schedule, he had managed to adjust a bit to what should have been a familiar work environment and had regained some of his stamina for fine detail work. Bombur was able to turn out about 40 delicately crafted bracelets and bangles by the end of the week.

The work did him good in other ways too. The assigned work had the effect of loosening his muscles in his hands and arms as well as the heat from the forge melted his waistline.

The Forge-master wanted to Challenge him, Felden was somewhat curious to what Bombur would do if pushed a little. He also enjoyed seeing Bomburs weekly improvements and that he was gradually regaining his confidence. Felden never told him, he remembered Bombur when he was forge master in Thorin's Halls. Felden had been quite young then , only an apprentice at the time. But he had always admired Bomburs work. So getting a chance to see that spark rekindled was a treat for him now.

Week two Bombur was tasked with crafting bracers and shoulder armor plates out of heavier iron , with much heavier tools. He took up the challenge and like the first week it was hard going the first few days , he was sore but was determined to stick to the regime he had set up. Wake, wash, dress , eat, work. If he ignored how sore he was and concentrated on pounding the hot iron the day was bearable although long. After the first few hours on the third day, he was able to ignore his aching arms and started to focus more on his technique. By the 4th day he was starting to make more elaborate pieces having gotten his rhythm back he began controlling better where his strikes hit and started adding patterning back into his metal. By the end of the week, the armor Bombur was crafting was of some of the highest quality he had done in years. The hammers felt lighter and the details he began adding were amazing. The last set having etched into them ordinate stamps of knot work and twisted bears.

The weeks went by similarly, each week Felden gave him harder tasks that MacDul guided him through. Week three in the forges graduated him to breastplates and Swords. These were more detailed items that he honed his crafting skills on in the heat and flames. He pounded steal for hours folding it and sharpening it, he crafted Forty blades by the end of the week each one more impressive than the last , and still managed to pound out and craft together 10 full armor breastplates. At the end of the week, his shoulders and biceps stung, but he was still going hard on himself. Felden seemed pleased especially that his work orders were filled and let him know he had another task for him to start on the week after.

Felden watched from a distance as Bombur worked, he smiled seeing how the last few weeks work had already shrunk the old dwarf and loving his determination. Felden was always happiest when his charges were trying their hardest. And Bombur has exceeded Feldens explications. Although when he talked to Bombur he was a little concerned that he seemed blinded to his own progress. Felden keeps thinking of ways he could push Bombur over that hump so that he didn't feel or perceive himself as a failure . It was strange to Felden and MacDul that Bombur seemed unwilling to fully accept he was succeeding in more than just his crafts, although he was pushing himself harder he didn't seem to accept his progress. Like he needed to do greater atonement, even though the work was having an effect on his physical shape, his mental status was still trapped in a large depressed body.

Felden and MacDul sat in the forge office, it was a small but comfortable room to the left of the great staircase , about 2 stories above ground level. With windows facing the forge row. From here the forge master and staff could get a general impression of work progress while managing daily paperwork and orders. It also was where the staff took their breaks between projects.

"How do you get around someone's perception of themselves?" Felden asked MacDul over an Ale. " I,... I'm not sure" MacDul thought about this for a while before answering. " Felden went on " I , feel like Bombur is beating himself up for some reason. " Felden looked wistfully out the window for a few moments, lost in thought before turning back to MacDul. " Did I ever tell you I apprenticed under him in the Blue mountains?"

MacDul looked confused." Apprenticed?, Under Bombur? " Felden allowed a weak smile something only his closest friends were allowed to see, it was a tad coy, and the other Dwarves would of thought it out of character for their normally conservative boss... " Aye', a long time ago." Felden turned from the window with a wave of his hand ." Bombur was a master craftsmen, in the blue mountains. To be honest he got me my start in forge work, I doubt he really remembers me now. At that time he was at his peak. A very fit, and a confident leader, he had everything going for him. ..." Felden's face than dropped, he turned back towards the forges .. " then one day he didn't come back,... there was never much talk about why, we knew he had a family tragedy but not many details.. Rumor was that he was never quite the same since." The two dwarfs were quiet for a bit, than MacDul spoke up. " So, he has done this before, I figured he took to things pretty quickly, but didn't realize... Why do you think he came back? I must be a hundred years since he's done this type of work. Why now? "

Felden looked back at his friend, I'm, not really sure,. I'm glad he has though. Whatever he is trying to do I hope he succeeds, I was actually hoping you would be able to give me some more insight. Since I paired you two together because I felt you would be best for each other. "

MacDul , shifted, he knew what Felden was getting at, he was the last fat dwarf that had gone through the program, and Felden was right it was the most logical pairing since he was more sympathetic to Bomburs trials. " Bombur doesn't talk about his past, he tends to work very quietly. Honestly, he seems to focus on what he is doing and is like a charging ram once he gets going, only stopping if he is exhausted."

" Can you ask him about his past?" Felden was curious, and he wondered if knowing more might help him help Bombur.

Later that day MacDul, meet up with Bombur for lunch. He tried to find a way to break the subject.. " so, you seem to have a knack for doing this type of work. Have you ever done it before?"

Bombur, was still a little reluctant to talk about his past, but the compliment was welcome. " I have actually." MacDul prodded "can you tell me about that?"

for the first time in years Bombur opened up to another dwarf outside of his brother and cousin about his time in the blue mountains. It felt good to recount things he had accomplished back then. he talked for nearly an hour about orders he made and crafts, and the dwarfs who he had taught under him.. than MacDul asked why he had quit. At that point a dark cloud washed over Bomburs face, he slumped his shoulders , and looked at his thick fingers," I don't exactly remember, it was around the time we lost our parents ,. I just stopped showing up. Thinking about it makes my head hurt" Bombur excused himself and headed back to his station leaving MacDul sitting there .

Bombur focused on pounding out armor till well into the evening, even tired as he was, and dripping in sweat, keeping busy stayed off any memories that were drug up at lunch. He remembered a little about that time , how after the incident he was more interested in trying to fill an emptiness than anything else and he pulled inward away from everyone else. Not wanting to get hurt again. He waited till everyone else had cleared out and then headed back to his quarters and went straight to bed.

MacDul had reported back to Felden, " He seemed so happy remembering when he was working then he just shut down when I asked why he stopped. Something pretty bad must have happened."

Felden decided at that time to let it play out and not press Bombur , but wanted to keep an eye on him. He noticed Bombur in the following weeks was pushing himself harder but had become a little more secluded. Bombur had made it an unofficial challenge to see how big a sweat puddle he could make while increasing his production, and was starting earlier and finishing later. But this also was secluding him from making any new friends on the team. Felden felt it would help Bombur reconnect with the forge life and socialize with the other dwarfs if he placed him on a team. He had been sticking to his diet and schedule, but that left little time for much else but work, a quick wash and sleep. So he let Bombur know that when he came back he was going to be moved to Bellows Duty but first told him to head home for the weekend. He had two days off coming and he felt now which was at end of week three he should trek up to the main floor to get a good sleep in his bed, see his friends and catch up on the goings-on in the under-mountain kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Having returned to the main floor he washed up and grabbed some fresh clothes from his wardrobe. Nothing he had really fit properly . His pants were starting to sag more than was safe for walking in having made the trek up the stairs that morning a little more precarious. This also clued him in at it was again time for new clothes. He dug thru his wardrobe and was unable to find anything that would really fit him. He was between sizes, still a little too big to wear some of his oldest outfits, but too small to fit into any more current ones. Bombur was still going out of his way to avoid looking at the mirror. Often diverting his eyes to the floor while trying on older clothing , although he was too distracted by his hunt for a suitably fitting garment that he didn't notice that the floor wasn't nearly as obscured by his gut as it had been the last time he had stood in front of this mirror .

The other dwarves by now had also taken notice of a somewhat smaller Bombur. He was almost the size he was when they had first retaken the mountain. But Bombur even though he was averaging a notch off his belt a week was still completely uncomfortable in his appearance to the point that he beat himself up more than was necessary and found it hard to take any praise delivered from friends. He still felt he might be a let down if he let up his guard and didn't lose the weight. Having made it to the top floor he feared old habits might reassert themselves when he had been behaving for this long. He still chooses to eat a light breakfast trying very hard to keep up with the same regime he had been following for weeks although this seemed to concern Bofur. After breakfast Bofur pulled his brother aside noticing he still wasn't eating much, having barely picked at the biscuit and egg on his plate. Instead, Bombur choose to sit and talk while at the table. Bofur saw that even though he had been making improvements. He needed to express his worry that his brother might be taking things a little too far, too fast.

Bombur brushed off his brother's concerns telling him not to worry about him, claiming he ate before he came up. Truthfully, he had not , part of his reasoning was he was weary of the little biscuit and egg. Bombur dazed out a moment , a blank stare on his face as in his mind he saw the contents of the table spring to life dragging him down a long hall back to the pantry , inviting all their friends to jump in his mouth and be eaten, and this made him lose his appetite. Shaking himself from yet another fantasy, He promised his brother he would take better care of himself.

After breakfast, the brothers went for a long walk around the halls and down to the tailor to pick up Bombur some new outfits. Bombur changed into something better fitting , noticing these were a little snug, but at least he wasn't tripping over his pant cuffs. The Tailor insisted he look at them in the mirror, a task he dreaded, but he looked, he was smaller but the tight cut clothes weren't very flattering. All he could focus on was his stomach the fabric stretched tighter there than it should be. Bofur said he looked fine and reminded him would probably shrink out of them in a week or so and they would be less snug. Bombur knew this was probably true, but he still wasn't used to such tight garments, it reminded him of when he was trending in other directions. Although he did like the new boots , and the belt his Brother had gotten him.

After they finished at the tailor they walked over to the market that was set up in one of the great halls. Here they met up with Bifur, who although appeared war hardened and scary , had chosen to go back to crafting intricate toys for the children of the mountain kingdom and had set up a small toy and mechanical repair shop in the tinkers area of the Bazaar. Bombur shouted to his cousin in Kazdul from across the way, and Bifur ran over and gave them both a punch and a manly hug before challenging Bombur to an arm wrestling match . He had taken note his cousin was looking fitter than usual and although Bifur still won, he did get a little more of a challenge from his cousin than he was anticipating. Afterwords Bifur gave him a hardy slap on the back and had a good laugh. * Just like old times eh? Except back then when we were kids you were runk** this was better ,more like when you were 50. I still beat you then too. *

Bombur winced because the slap sent a ripple through the fat he was still trying to ignore. * That was great!* Bifur laughed again *It was good seeing you, We've missed you this past month. Both of you actually, Bofur how long were you down in that hole?*

Bofur made a hand motion signaling not to talk about that, and by simply stating. " I .,eh, I'll save that story for another time."

Bombur looked at his brother with some concern but didn't press since he looked fine right then, maybe a little thinner than he had last seen him now that he thought about it .. Bofur filled Bombur in on most other goings on about the kingdom. But never elaborated on why he was in a hole for a while. then they headed back out to pack for the next morning when Bombur would head back down to the forges. He helped Bombur pack his bags and supplies for his dorm before seeing him off again. Bofur made sure he sent him back to the forges with salted jerky and a skin of spring water and a new bag of clothing.

* Translated from Khuzdul

**Runk -one-sided fight, a sound trashing


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When he returned , his duties were moved up to moving the bellows. By far one of the most intense jobs to be done in the forge. It was good his brother had packed some extra provisions. The bellows in the mountain kingdom weren't your little hand press bladders to keep a small fire hot. These bellows that the dwarves used for their furnaces were two stories tall and took four to six strong dwarves everything they had to compress, to stoke the fires and you had to be on your toes to do this exercise for hours on end.

.

Felden keeps thinking of ways he could push Bombur over that hump so that he didn't feel or perceive himself as a failure . It was strange to Felden and MacDul both that Bombur seemed unwilling to fully accept he was succeeding. Like he needed to do greater atonement, even though the work was having an effect on his physical shape, his mental status was still trapped in a large depressed body.

Bombur took to this quickly the first day using his bulk to compress the bags but finding pushing them up to be a little more difficult. He was on a team of five other dwarves for a bellow that Felden said normally only took those five to operate although they appreciated him as ballast.

Embarrassed, by being called a dead weight, Bombur tried harder, and pushed and pulled for five long hours till he ached immensely and thought every muscle in his body would rip apart. Dripping in sweat worse than he had since the first day, Bombur was relived when Felden told him to take a break.

As he limped over to the rest area every muscle still twitching and knotting from over doing it. He saw his brother with water, jerky, and a small honey cake had come to see him.

Bombur addressed Bofur "I didn't expect you down here so soon."

"I had a feeling, " said Bofur, " That you weren't really going to keep your promise to take care of yourself, now eat please we need to talk."

It was true Bombur had stuck with a meager breakfast of a single egg and some toast. That choice was proving to be a mistake after five long exhausting hours on the bellows and he certainly couldn't deny that he was very hungry to the point of painfully so, on top of his sore muscles. He took the offerings and under the sentry eye of his brother ate and drank all that was offered. Although due to the mornings exercise it hurt to do anything ,eating included ,and he really just wanted to lay down.

Bofur reminded him that the last time he was working in the forge he would eat well after a long hard day and still had quite a physique from the hard labor. Bombur reluctantly agreed, but still dreaded falling back into over eating. Bofur reminded him that eventually there will come a time when he will have to find a happy median or the work will kill him.

"What is your goal ?", Asked Bofur.

Bombur considered this for a moment.."For the longest time, I had been a slave my appetite , and that urge has finally left me. I became a cook after I no longer had the will to craft because it satisfied my need to create and gave me an ability to never be far from comfort foods. I always had this nagging little voice in my head, greedy really , egging me on to stuff my face. So now that I am not being held back by a belly begging to be fed every waking moment or by a body too clumsy to work successfully as a crafter..." Bombur paused here slightly emboldened "...For many years after we settled and there was hope again, I have wanted to regain my standing as a master craftsman to design and create. like I used too. So I am trying to recapture the glory of my youth!" Bombur's face was a little red here, and it wasn't from the heat. He felt a little embarrassed after saying it out loud.

Bofur asked again, " Yes, but your already doing that , I know there is something else. When will you be satisfied? What is your actual goal ? When will you stop and find a happy level of maintenance ? "

Bombur still red, took a deep breath, he hadn't thought that far ahead. He wanted to be strong and fit again, but he understood what his brother was getting at. He had just traded demons if he was going to end up starving himself to death. "I want to be able to do everything I could at my peek as master smith." quieter, " I also was hoping to regain the respect of the rest of the Dwarves in Dains court, I think I have embarrassed myself fully a few weeks back, and I need to make up for that, among other failures over that last century."

Bofur looked solemn and considered this " I understand better why you act so apprehensive around everything that reminds you of your past. I know you're still embarrassed . But because of that, you take no joy in your journey or current achievements. Somethings you need to let go to go forward too. Look have you even considered your progress?" Bofur paused a second letting that sink into his brother's stubborn skull. " What do you weigh now? I know you check."

Bombur turned his face away from his brother when he told him the numbers. " I'm 260 lbs, still too heavy for my liking." Bombur was embarrassed talking about his size. " I want to get down below 160 which was what I was at at my peek in the forges"

"Do you promise," started Bofur to a very red faced Bombur, "That when you reach your goal that you will ease off this dieting and eat a manageable amount? You have already lost 100lbs in the past 8 weeks, personally, I think you need to slow down and eat more now. The quality of work you are doing should be rewarding enough. But the bellows will prove your undoing"... . Bofur trailed off looking worried before starting again ….. "Bombur when I got here you looked like death coming off the line! We all support you in this effort. Dáin is very impressed and glad to have his best craftsman working to regain his position. The others who didn't know you when you were a master crafter in the Blue Mountains are immensely impressed. But as your brother I know you and I worry. I dare say your hobbit friend would barely recognize you now, let alone when ever you reach the end of this journey. "

Bombur responded indebted to his brother kind but blunt words " I promise I will take care of myself, and knowing that the rest of you support me is a huge balm. Although speaking of little Bilbo, first off I'm currently the same size I was when we met him at Bag End all those years ago, although not quiet as um,... svelte as I was at the end of the hike. ." Bofur smirked , and gave a more knowing glare towards Bombur, they had all lost a few inches on that hike, The fourteen of them had been thru hell and back, and that's what happens when you've been starved, beaten , imprisoned, and chased down by wargs, it was very physically intense. Although Bomburs loss was the least noticeable, and it certainly wasn't as noticeable to the members of the party who were taking turns carrying him thru Mirkwood while he slept.. He then let his brother continue...".Any way I doubt at this point he would have any trouble picking me out of a line up. When I have reached my goal, by then I hope he can't, I want to craft a few fine items and I want you to travel with me to Rivendell to see him. It was Bilbo on his last visit that initiated this. ..." he said gesturing to himself.

A little taken back, Bofur asked. " What do you mean it was Bilbo who pressed you to do this?"

Bombur confided for the first time in another dwarf what had happened during the forced diet a few months prior when Mr. Baggins was visiting. " The last night of my forced diet, Bilbo , pointed out that it was me, not the rest of you, that had to make a choice. At that time, I decided I would just order more clothing in larger sizes and would rather stay fat. But that little ear wig the hobbit said, Telling me it was my choice, ate away at me for a while. I realized that if I ever wanted to change and stop being self-depreciating, and get back to the forges , I had to do it myself. That was when I decided to try to beat an internal demon I had been fighting for my whole life. I knew that the only thing I had never really tried was giving it exactly what it wanted. so.."

Bofur cut him off. "You decided to eat until you either exploded or beat it.. and you beat it."

"Well,... yeah.." hearing it out-loud turned Bombur's ears reddened again, and he felt silly...

"Well," said Bofur "fine by me, whatever worked to get this going, and I would be happy to accompany you to Rivendell whenever you are ready." At this he smiled ear to ear and took his leave up the long flights of stairs to the upper halls, hoping his brother had at least taken food for thought and he knew he would be checking on him again to make sure he wasn't over doing it.

Bombur took he rest of the day off, he was sore and just wanted to sleep. But he slept well thinking of the talk he had with his brother and mentally preparing for the tasks ahead of him.

The next day was very different than the one before. He thought hard about what Bofur had said about a happy medium, he actually ate a decent breakfast, some toast , an egg, milk, and some meat. Food still made him wary he was still afraid he would risk falling into old habits, but he needed it for fuel. Bombur figured he didn't need to eat a lot but with the work at the bellows so intense his friends were right the bird like diet he had been managing on wasn't going to do him any favors if he ended up dead. He was still sore but his determination pushed him on. MacDul had also told him, " Best to keep your strength up, can't work on air alone. "

By the next week, He was able to manage four and a half hours with only four other dwarves before Felden moved him to other duties. Bombur realized he wasn't as sore as he was yesterday and grabbed a light lunch before pounding some swords for the next six hours. This went on like that for the next four weeks.

As the weeks wore on everyday Bombur was stronger and needed less help, but he was in a state of denial when it came to accepting his progress. Often MacDul who was Bomburs mentor would try encouraging and complimenting him but it seemed to have the opposite effect on him emotionally, sometimes seemed to drive him deeper into his shell, although at the same time Bombur would push himself harder. MacDul often though he was trying to self-flagellate to make up for something but didn't really understand why

Bofur visited every other week and one day a few weeks latter Bofur walked in on Bombur in front of the mirror at 225lbs. He was already massively reduced from stepping up work, Yet Bofur watched him from a distance as he was pinching his love handles in disgust.

Bofur waited before he approached him and just watched him for a minute trying to figure out what to say . He was truly impressed at far his brother had come, but hurting for him because he knew Bombur didn't see it. After a little bit Bofur cleared his throat and walked into the room . " Eh hem,.. Wow Bombur you look fantastic! " Bombur froze , " Can't believe it's only been two weeks, you have shoulders like a bull, Ol' Bifur would be hard pressed to beat you at arm wrestling now.. "

Bombur poked at a much smaller yet still present gut. He liked complements but he had no idea how to respond to them so they just ended up making him feel more awkward. " Eh, thanks..." was all he said rather flatly still preoccupied, He still saw himself still as a failure because he was still soft. Bofur, placed a hand on Bomburs shoulder, hey your doing great , I'm so proud of you,.. so whats wrong? " but determined to be thin again Bombur hated it. He knew he was so much smaller yet every step he took he could feel himself jiggle. Every vibration remind him that he was still fat.

Infuriated that he couldn't be happy he headed down to the forges after pulling on his now loose fitting clothing.

Bombur spent the day pumping the bellows, sweating, and then headed home.. had he bothered to weigh himself he would have found that he had lost another 5 lbs . But he didn't , instead he poked at his soft spots and went to bed .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Another few weeks passed , slowly he got a little braver in his progress. Gradually he accepted that he was reaching his goals. Still he was reluctant to really look in mirrors because any spot on his body that wasn't firming up felt amplified a thousand times and made him worried that he was still a failure. This emotional baggage was something he needed to face to overcome. So one morning before he got out of bed he decided to take an inventory. He usually avoided mirrors and really examining himself, even the quick baths down in the forges were done as mechanically as possible because he tried not to think of his rolls or soft spots when washing up. Talking himself into a full examination was actually hard. He had slept in only his underwear that night, because he had had a very exhausting day the day before .Bombur had done a double shift at the bellows to cover for a sick dwarf . Laughlan, instead of Felden had requested he work the double., and not wanting to let him down he did it with the same determined level of effort he had come to be known for. Normally he was moved off to other activities in the second part of the day. So a double shift at the bellows had him more tired than usual by the time he got home. Because of this he washed up quickly and hastily dressed for bed not bothering to don his night robe.

The next morning was different. Bombur felt that something had changed over the last few weeks but he was only now really starting to realize the extent of changes. He didn't feel as horrible about himself as he usually did. The day before he had been praised by Felden . Who said he was impressed that that he had managed to complete every task that he had been given in such a short time even though he had been given him some of the most challenging ones.

Bombur hadn't wanted to admit it just yet but the work was kinda addictive. It as nice having a task to do that was useful, and rewarding in multiple ways . He'd been sitting doing nothing for so many years that being useful and moving again was a surprisingly nice treat. After a few weeks working he had managed to push through the constant soreness he was feeling at first to a point that it kinda felt good.

As he lay there that morning, he reminded himself that he should take account of his progress, what was the point of slimming down if he couldn't enjoy it? He supposed he was afraid if he saw his progress he would not work as hard or it would cause him to make excuses to stop dieting. He didn't fully trust his own will power and with reason it had failed him before. So laying under the covers he apprehensively moved his hand to his hips and pressed it against the skin there. The first thing he noticed was the bony knob of his hip bone that could be felt under a only modest layer of muscle and fat. But not to excess. A little braver and more curious moved his hand upwards and over to his lower middle, this was still soft but he had no issue feeling a layer of muscle beneath it, he moved his hand straight up towards his belly button and let it sit there. Here he could feel the results of working the bellows. By now , the end of the first month, he was able to run the bellows for six hours with only two other helpers. Strong abs laid under a very modest layer of soft tissue. He felt that they were probably becoming defined on their own and as he lay there he flexed into a half sit up to see how strong they were and was surprised to feel his whole midsection tighten. He had gotten used to his lazy body so the sensation of multiple muscle groups reacting together was a pleasant surprise. He had spent so much time trying to ignore how he felt because he feared he would feel bad , he didn't pay much attention to the fact that he was actually feeling pretty good. He liked this new toned tightness that was developing .

He lay back down and continued feeling up and over. " ah, that stubborn spot," he thought to cringe a little when he hit it. To his sides he still had quite noticeable jiggly rolls that stretched up and to his mid-back from just under his last rib to his lower should blades. This was that defiant patch of fat that he would feel jiggle every time he struck a hammer or was patted on his back. That one soft spot that was persistent, that he hated. That section made him feel horribly self-conscious. But when he hissed breath thru his teeth his Diaphragm tightened and drew attention to his greatly shrunk belly reminding him he was not that bad off and he kept going.

He slid his hand up further, to his rib cage, he was surprised that he could feel his ribs now, not protruding by any means , they were just palatable under his skin. But he didn't have to dig too deep for them. He could feel the end of his rib cage and lay down, his whole midsection was nearly flat. He wasn't round anymore .

A little higher he hit a wall, he realized this was where the work was doing the best. Solid newly muscled pecs met him at his chest. These lead into more defined shoulders and arms. He held a hand out above himself and examined his arms, stronger with calloused hands from swinging hammers and pumping the bellows.

He got up and walked to the washroom where the mirror and scale were . Wanting to get a better look at himself. He looked, he looked hard for a while. He recognized his eyes but the rest of his face was new. Beyond the extra bushy mane that he had managed to sprout , he looked much more hollow. Actually thinner, His newly visible features brought out more of a family resemblance to his brother except with a fiery red beard and a little less hair on top. One area that Bombur had wished wasn't growing thin. He decided to trim and shave. He normally wore his beard in two large braids since so much had grown out he had taken to doing three. But the one in the middle obscuring his neck could go.. so he started cleaning up. The first thing he noticed was his lack of extra chins. Where a ring of fat used to encircle his neck there was none. As he finished shaving he got as best a look he could at his new profile. He was shocked at his overall progress. Bombur hopped on the scale and read it out 190lbs , at this he was starting to come around to the acceptance that he wasn't a enormous dwarf anymore. He figured he was close. " 30 lbs to go." he thought , rubbing his much flatter stomach. After this Bombur got dressed he was down a full 4 more notches in the belt Bofur had given him a few weeks ago. Which by this point Bombur was just cutting holes about an inch apart into the leather himself , so using them as a measure wasn't even reliable. He had a modest breakfast of Eggs , dried meat , a heel of bread with a herbal mint tea and headed to work in a very good mood.

Bombur was gradually starting to test the limits and abilities of his new smaller frame . By trying to do things he hadn't tried to do since he was much younger, Of course, he was still very self-conscious and didn't wish to be seen,... well ….playing .. but he wanted to test his limits before showing his friends . He still jiggled a bit and those areas were a sore reminder of how large he had been, and made it harder for him to really stretch his limits in the presence of other dwarves . But alone , he wanted to do things '

He climbed up the steep rock wall separating the lower forges to the mid-level mines , this area was a lesser used passageway that was little more than a crevice between the floors a drop nearly straight down about 300 feet. and most dwarves didn't take this route choosing to use the stairs to the north passage . So Bombur felt he could play on the cliffs in peace . He started out slowly a little wary of his balance and coordination since they weren't things he had used regularly in years , not since he was training as an apprentice in school.

The dwarves when they picked a career would apprentice under a master but also were trained in battle as warriors . Since that was the part of their culture . Every male dwarf was drafted into the kings army the women had a choice but normally stayed home although those that choose that path made fierce warriors . Bombur got braver the higher he climbed , by the time he was near the top he was hot sweaty, tossing himself from rock face to rock face. He took a break close to the top and relaxed on an outcropping ledge , surveying the distance he had traveled . He closed his eyes and just breathed , feeling sore but good . Less cumbersome , he as enjoying just being here . He looked down at his hands and arms , veins bulging from the exhortation. He could feel the blood pumping strongly in his head. But it felt good . He felt alive . His fingers looked thin, though, overall he looked down at himself he was lean now mostly. He liked it.

But by the end of the month, he was running the five dwarf bellows by himself and could do a full 7-hour stretch. Felden was impressed and happy that Bombur seemed to finally be coming out of his shell. Bombur was happy since it was just like old times.

Bofur had kept his promise and checked in on him weekly usually bringing honey cakes or new clothing that would fit better since Bombur was rapidly shrinking out of the outfits from a month ago that was nearly too tight at the tailor was already too big in the waist and nearly too tight around his shoulders and arms . Bombur had been for the last two weeks focusing on that last stubborn patch of fat. It had truly been a monkey on his back, so after a long day no matter how hard he had pushed himself he stretched and work that area. This final tuning had quite the overall effect on his physique being pushed so hard he was the Charles atlas of Dwarves now, he had gotten a little braver and was without thinking climbing ropes and chains between the upper and lower levels at the forges, being 4 foot 5inchs, he was on the shorter side of some of the workers. A greatly reduced Bombur could now fit into some of the tighter spaces when they needed someone to fetch tools or metals that dropped in holes, or someone agile enough to get into hard spots. Bombur didn't think about what he was doing while he was at work. Just how to get it done. That's why working was so good for him. He was useful, he had earned back a lot of respect, and he liked the praise of a job well done. His waist that had four months ago been 72 inches, had receded to 32 inches. His nearly four and half foot tall frame was now powerfully solid and sinewy. He seemed to be finally starting to feel comfortable in his skin. He talked more and had made friends in the forges being accepted fully as part of the team.

That following weekend. Bofur decided to surprise Bombur . The elder brother saw how much better in spirits Bombur was.

Bombur hadn't needed to tighten his belt this week and that worried him a little although he was getting better about accepting himself he still wasn't quite over his apprehension that kept him from looking at himself in any mirror . Even though he knew he was even smaller than he was two weeks ago he lacked the resolve to really take in how much of a change there was. Bombur still nervous at being weighed reluctantly got on the scales. Not sure if was apprehensive of seeing the numbers he wanted or afraid he wouldn't.

But Bofur sat him facing away from the numbers. After a few adjustments, Bofur grunted a few times... Bombur with a bit of anticipation, and getting impatient expecting the worst, asked "WELL!"

"Well," Scoffed Bofur. "Well"...

Bombur highly impatient and not liking hat his brother was stalling feared the worst, "get on with it..!"

"well" sighed Bofur, " it looks like I'll be packing my bags for Rivendell..."

Bombur, sheepishly asked, "What does it say?"

"It says 160lbs" Bofur looked at this brother somewhat sheepishly grinned and pointed out. "You've lost 200lbs."

Bombur was happy. At this point, Bombur started planning the projects he wanted to make as a thank you for Bilbo and so many things were running thru he head about the upcoming trip.

Bofur just wanted his brother to wash up and come upstairs for a homecoming party since the other dwarves hadn't seen him in over a month, and would be proud of him "Go wash up and I will meet you upstairs in a few hours."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bombur in his excitement ran the nearly full mile up to his bedroom, Bombur wet with sweat having finished his climb headed to his room on the upper floors , hoping to avoid bumping into anyone he knew he really just wanted a bath and a change of clothing. Bombur still felt odd getting compliments on one hand he loves it because he liked seeing how shocked they were... But anytime someone pointed out how thin he was now he flashed back to how fat he had been and it made him uncomfortable. It was weird but he was still working thru that change in his image. Bombur finally made it up to his room. Soon the bath was ready and he retired to the tub to soak. The tub felt more like a pool now that he was half the size he was when he had selected his apartment , everything felt so much bigger since he had shrunk so much. Bombur allowed himself to relax for a little bit but once out of the forge dirtied water He was finally ready to take a good long look at himself in a mirror he had been avoiding .

He positioned himself in front of the ornate looking glass, out of habit he would try to avoid actually looking into it . He stared at the floor.. This time actually seeing the floor, his view no longer even partially blocked as it was last time by a massive paunch. After a second. he thought.. "what am I doing?" He clenched his fists feeling stupid again,"I own this.." He rolled his eyes at himself and looked.

A svelte reflection of a dwarf stood in front of him in the full-length mirror in just a towel. He poked at his lean middle. Traced the abs that were more defined, poked at himself, a faint memory of a dream he had had months ago danced behind his eyes, Uber laughed. Bombur turned side to side and examined himself. He was still in quite a bit of disbelief that this was his new shape. He flexed for the mirror. Still trying to wrap his head around this truly being him. It had not sunk in this was his own reflection looking back at him. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, he HAD been doing rather amazing work at the forge. He knew he was fitter, of course, there were changes, he wanted to change, but actually seeing the results as others did, was a little mind blowing. He hadn't realized how much weight he has lost. He looked first at his face, for the first time in years he could see his cheekbones. He pressed his fingers to them while His eyes traveled down to his shoulders and arms. Bofur was right his arms were massive in a good way. As was the width of his chest bulked up from pumping the huge bellows for hours on end. Eyes still scanning downward, He had actually developed rock hard abs. The last two weeks had melted the rest of the padding from them and they were defined now. "Well , at least I don't look like a drum anymore." Bombur laughed to himself. Running his hand over his abdomen, "Maybe a xylophone would be more fitting and instrument." He turned even his butt had tightened up from the climbing and jogging.

His next problem was finding something to wear that fit him. He was now a third the size of any of the clothing in his closet and the cloths that fit him in the forge weren't something he would be wearing to the party. Just for fun he put on an old pair of his pants and was amazed that he was lost in them. Even with his arms stretching the fabric as far as he could reach he was barely able to keep it covering his under garments as the extra fabric sagged towards the ground.. "well, that's what nearly 200lbs lost looks like .." Luckily Bofur, who was the only other dwarf who has seen him regularly had thought of this and sent up clothing that was laid out on his bed in several sizes. The smallest outfit was a tad tight in the chest and arms but fit him around the waist. He tried the next one up, it fit his shoulders better so he decided to wear that. He tried on several more pants till he found ones that didn't feel like they would wander south on their own, but he put on a pair of suspenders just to be safe. He had discarded his old belt, it was so worn and damaged from having notches cut out in places they weren't meant to go it was too ratty to wear to a party. Bombur decided he would have to go take a visit to the tailor in the morning for a proper fitting. Once dressed he spent a few minutes looking at himself in the mirror still not quite believing this was him. He looked good, he was happy for the first time in a long time. But he wondered how the rest of the Dwarves would react. It had been weeks since he had visited and he changed the most in the last months as 100lbs had melted off.. At that he took a deep breath, and anxiously He headed down to the great hall.

The rest of the Dwarfs had already gathered and were having their dinner laid out on a large banquet. When he walked in not one of them took notice because they didn't recognize him. This gave him a chance to just mingle quietly and listen in on conversations. He found Felden and MacDul had made it and talked to them quietly for a bit. Avoiding the company dwarves . He talked to Felden about whether or not they would even recognize him. He figured only a handful would, Dwalin had been his instructor at the school, and was one of a few who remembered him from when he was in the Blue Mountains. He glanced around to see who was there, he saw Dwalin with Dain and young Thorin talking with each other over in a corner , and Dori and Nori . He excused his self from Felden and MacDul and started casually taking to the Ori brothers. It wasn't until he had been making small talk with Nori and Dori for a few minutes enjoying his anonymity that he asked where Bombur was, laughing on the inside.

Nori and Dori looked at each other and shrugged.

"He should be here somewhere. Although none of us have seen him in over a month. So..." Dori cut himself short, he noticed the Muscular dwarf he had been talking too was stifling a laugh and he was wearing a familiarly braided red beard. " My soul!" cried, Dori.

Nori caught on a second latter. "Holy Mahal!" He shouted.

At this Bombur burst out laughing a large hearty laugh that he hadn't had in ages. The familiarity of it caught the attention of his company and the rest of the dwarves came over to see what the brothers had been so shouting at. Their reactions ,with the exception of Bofur , were in the similar shock. This, of course, caused Bombur and Bofur to share in another laugh.

Dwalin called out to him.. " Hey..! Bombur? is that really you?" and he walked over to the group.

The next half hour was reassurances from Bombur that "Yes, it was him" , "No, he hadn't paid another dwarf from the forge to wear his hair cut." " No, I'm not wearing a griddle!" At that last accusation , he slipped off his suspenders and grabbing the trousers that didn't quite fit right, and removed his shirt so they could see for themselves he was in fact really standing there.

He allowed them a minute to get a good look at him, He felt his cheeks burning, not used to this type of attention. ,"Not Bad , finally said Dwalin, in an even tone." ' You look good my friend.' Bombur forced a polite smile. " Bombur when you are finished with your work in the forges I'd like to see you at the training session for my current infantry. I think you'd enjoy seeing how your current weapons are being used. And I was wondering if you feel up to showing some of the skills with an axe that you were known for back in the Blue Mountains.. if you feel up to it . " Dwalin smiled, he remembered Bomburs axe handling when he was in military school. It was a talent the dwarf had acquired from being so skilled with a hammer at the forge that swinging an axe just came naturally. Hand held bludgeoning weapons being his specially. I might have to recruit you for the Guard. How is your Axe handling now?" Bombur started to pull his shirt back on, " I'll consider it, I was quite talented to the axe when I was younger..but I haven't handled one in years I'll come by to practice with you first." Gawking finally silenced, Felden and MacDul chimed in. "just don't steal him for too long he is one of my most prized crafters."

The rest of the night was filled with dance and song, and celebration. Sometime very late Bombur headed up to his bed to sleep. He had trip plans he needed to make in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day he began to prepare for his trip to Rivendell to see Bilbo. He told Dain of his plans to head out with his Brother at the end of the July, it's about five hundred Miles to Rivendell and they estimate making it twenty miles a day to be there by the end of Aug2ust. Dain gave his blessing he didn't feel it would cause any issues with the kingdom going thru stable times.

Bombur headed back to his room shortly after. Near noon,he grabbed his notebook to start writing down a list of things he would need, just before heading down to meet his brother for lunch. He had several things he wanted to discuss the preparation in the coming month, there were also several things Bofur wanted to discuss with him. As Bombur got to the dining hall Bofur was already there with lunch on the table, he sat quickly and in his excitement started going over his plans . He told his brother that he wanted to make a mithril inlaid walking staff for Bilbo, and a set of silver daggers as a gift for Elrond. But he wanted Bofur to take him down to the mines so he could select the ore himself he had a few ideas for the insets but wanted to mix raw and processed minerals so he needed to find just the right shapes of raw ore and gems .

.

At this request, Bofur took a long slow drink of his mead, swallowed , with a frown, and heavily set the stein on the table. He told Bombur he would only take him if he was finishing his lunch. He had noticed him avoid most the dinner last night and was still eating lean at breakfast. He wouldn't take him down into the mines if he wasn't well prepared for the day. He reminded Bombur that he had to eat a normal amount, that the whole reason he hadn't had to tighten his belt in two weeks was because there was nothing left to loose.. literally. He had reached his goal, and at this point starving himself could kill him in the mines or the forge.

"I am your brother, I have made it my duty to look after you when needed , and right now I think I need to keep an eye on you until you have figured yourself out. I want to tell you a story of the last Dwarf that didn't take care of himself in the mines."

At this Bombur let out an exasperated sigh, and waved for Bofur to continue.

"Back home in Ered Lindon when we were still young , I had just reached my 160th year. I knew a Dwarf named Deenile. Deenile, like you had been a larger Dwarf and he decided to ,. .. reduce... ….and like you he had trouble figuring out when it was time to stop. One day after yet again skipping breakfast Deenile got a call from his Foreman to head down to the deep caves for a large haul of Iron. The deep Cave were a treacherous place where the mine was stripped deep inside the mountain in a wide deep shaft that had been chipped away from the guts of the mountain for a very long time. The path to the lower levels was a scaffold spiraled down the sides of the shaft. The path was narrow, not much wider than the 3 foot carts used to push coal up from the bottom, a glance over the unguarded edge would make and dwarfs head spin as it trailed down to the depths where you could no longer see the bottom. Deenile ended up on the thin worn path in the fourth mine, he slipped a first time , getting a glimpse of the edge down down to the depths. He had already pushed himself that morning, since the work site in that mine was further than any he was used too, he felt dizzy and weak and after another two flights down it was all he could take, and Deenile passed out right there on the tier, he made it to his work site faster than anticipated though, having plunged quickly two miles into the earth , and landed on a stalagmite. "

Bombur, somewhat horrified, Started agape at his brother for a moment , then stammered out that he would finish his lunch...

After this interlude, he shook it off and awkwardly continued talking about his plans. Bombur went on, in detail, of how he as going to craft Bilbo's walking staff. He gushed about the design in his head right down to the braided mithril inserts, and all the way up to the carvings he was planning on the oak branch, something he wanted to source from the mountain side after he found his Ore.

Bofur listened with half an ear , taking in bits and pieces but more making sure Bombur finished his lunch which he had to point out a few times to hurrying him along. The hour was nearly up, and if they wanted to get this Ore today they would have to head down there shortly.

Finally done, Bofur sent his brother to his room for more appropriate boots and a shoulder bag to collect materials in. Bombur hurried to grab these items and meet his brother, who had his own small bag of gear and a lantern, at the west entrance near the Farmine. After this, they started their long descent into the mine, where the richest deposits of mithril were found. It was a long way down , at first, they were met by dwarves picking away at veins of copper and gold in the walls of the mountain, these were younger dwarves in training.

Bombur remembered when Bofur had started his apprenticeship in the mines , he would sneak away at times and grab him from his position in the forges and they would head to abandoned parts of the mine in the Blue Mountains and get into trouble exploring. Or Bofur would sneak off to see Bifur and they would work on making tinker toys. Bombur smiled at this memory.

He must have chuckled to himself because Bofur stopped. "What are you thinking ?"

"oh,Blue Mountains" he started as they turned a cornering down a long shaft. " Just remembering your first summer in the Blue Mountains. ."

Bofur smiled, "yeah , although I think I learned more about toy making from our cousin that first year , than wielding a pick. But tinkering was more fun. Although those afternoon exploratory adventures helped out years latter when the shafts were expanded into those areas. " Bofur let his mind wander back for a bit as they continued down the dark passage. "Still... I wasn't half bad at reading the rock for locating the best spots to dig for iron ore."

The passage turned and opened into a larger cavern, more miners here picking silver and gems from the walls, track laid for mine carts crisscrossed the floor of the room. It smelled of sweat and wet and damp, but it was a familiar smell for the ground dwelling races. The odor of smoke from the oil lamps, greasy soot mixed with mud on the damp walls.

Bofur breathed it in an felt right at home, But it made Bombur remember other adventures in the mines. Bombur and Bofur stepped aside as a mine cart came their way , heading into the passages in the walls and away to deliver it's payload to the workers far below them in the forges .

Chuckling again to himself "Bofur, remember when we were still very small and would sneak down to ride the carts all the way to the forges to see dad?" he asked.

"I do,we had a few fun trips down the old shafts , Do you remember why we had to stop?" Bofur had a incredibly stupid smile on his face, remembering the incident.

"Oh" and now Bombur remembered. .He kept quiet, turning a little red behind the ears ,still a tad self conscience about it even now. "Yeah, I, ...uh,... I remember." He stammered out .

Most Dwarf children are small enough to ride the carts thru the smaller tunnel passages for quite a while, and even some of the more diminutive adults will occasionally hop in an empty cart if they need to quickly get to the sorting room in forges. In the mines of the Blue Mountains , all the carts are funneled into a relatively tight tunnel before they reach the forge. On this particular day Bofur and Bombur had been riding the carts for a few years, and although Bofur was relatively standard sized child, Bombur wasn't, and over the past few months he had been less and less of a standard size. Bofur had warned him of that earlier that day after a tighter than normal squeeze thru the tunnels they used to get to the mines, Bombur didn't want to admit it. Boys being boys, they had been betting each other in play all that day , one thing led to another and they ended up challenging each other to a cart race. This was a mistake. As they selected their carts Bofur hopped in without much issue, although Bombur huffed a bit and eventually squeezed into his cart and they were off. They took a long tunnel down at greater and greater speeds until they were neck and neck to the splitting room tunnel. They did what they always did placed their heads down for clearance and tucked their hands in the cart, Bofur was in the lead and made it thru no problem, but just behind him he heard a thunk, and than silence. When Bofur got to the forge he stood waiting for Bombur to show up. A few minutes went by and he never came. Finally a team was sent in, they found him, wedged between the cart and the tunnel, his girth too thick to fit in the narrow entrance spilled too far over the edge of the cart and stopped him like a cork in the tunnel. The rescue team had to send to the kitchens for pounds of butter to grease Bombur up to slide him out. Bufor was concerned until they found him but realizing he was "ok" he had laughed the whole time … but after that the boys were forbidden by their parents to ride the carts again.

Bombur was now deep in thought again, absent mindlessly rubbing a hand over his belt, sulking a bit remembering the embarrassing story. This rather annoyed Bofur, who both hated when his brother sulked like this , especially over such silly things, and he needed him to be alert the path down this mine was dangerous and one misstep could cause either one of them to fall miles down to the jagged rocks below.

The Brothers traversed the cavern and started down another passage this one along a ravine. The hollow in the mountain reached up above them a few hundred feet and was pierced by shafts of light where the ceiling of the cave met the top of the mountain outside. The path wound low, much deeper than they could see and down in the inky blackness was where the most experienced Dawrven miners sought the rich deposits of Lapus Luzi , Diamond and Mithril.

Bofur stopped, holding his hand up to forcibly catch Bombur who wasn't paying attention to where he as going. This surprised Bombur who stumbled to a halt. "Look, " Bofur took a deep sigh , " I know your going through some weird internal guilt trip. I don't know why, I have no idea why you still feel like you've done something wrong or need to atone for things that happened years ago. But right now I need you to focus. We are in one of the most dangerous mines, on a narrow scaffold that runs down into the pit. Can you at least focus on why we are here and stop ruminating over why you were a fat ass when you were 30? Seriously brother I need you to be attentive to your surroundings while we are here. Can you promise me that before we go any further? Also it wouldn't kill you to just enjoy the hike, this trek goes a lot quicker if you can at least attempt to enjoy it."

Bombur shook off the gray cloud that was hovering over him again, and promised to not dwell on gloomy thoughts from the past that he couldn't change.

They continued down the narrow path that wound its way down , shafts branched off into the mountain at intervals, and mine carts would occasionally be pushed to the mouth of the caves by the dwarves that worked this section of the mine. They needed to be aware of them so they didn't get hit by one and knocked into the pit. The carts from these shafts were dumped into vats that were picked up with a conveyer belt that stretched all the way to the bottom of the mine. That took the deep minerals and gems to the carts on the upper floor and than sent to sorting.

Once they were back on the path Bofur began to hum an old folk tune to try to lighten their spirits but eventually decided to ask his brother about the items he was planning on crafting. Bombur brightened at this topic, the thought of what He wanted to make for others gave him purpose and a reason to look forward since the past made him feel uneasy.. They talked about what Bombur wanted to make in detail as they walked, occasionally dodging a mine cart from the shafts, until they reached the bottom levels about an hour latter.

Here Bofur stopped and took from his bag a plumb, a medium sized pick and a small shovel. "and now," Bofur said pointing down a dank ill-lit tunnel to the right, " We head down that shaft and start digging."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As they descended into the long shaft the light from Bofurs lantern would occasionally glint off of minerals in the rock. He was looking for a certain bluish color that would clue him into a vein of Mithril. Bombur would stop occasionally and examine the walls looking for gems or ore that might look nice inlaid into his projects, but after brushing the rock would move on waiting for his brother expertise to find the best spots to dig.. after another half and hour trekking into the mines, Bofur stopped, he had seen what he was looking for, and pointed to the wall up and to the right. "Hand me that pick, please. " He held his hand out taking the tool from Bombur after he dug it out of the pack. " Bofur was the naturally talented miner in the family having a special talent for finding rare ore. After a few hours, they had about 15 lbs a mithril which was a good full bag of the light metal. While they were down there they talked a bit, mostly plans for the there trip, but they also managed to find some nice gems that Bombur would take to have cut as inlays for the gifts he would be crafting. Near supper time, the two brothers packed their bags and started the long hike out of the mines. The trip was was uneventful the two talked most of the way.

Bombur finally had to ask " Do you do this hike every day? "

" Almost" Bofur paused for a second, " Actually I only recently started doing this every day again. Remember a few months ago when you first started working at the forges. Well, I stopped for a little while then, " Bofur pointed towards the center of the shaft, "You see that conveyor that brings the minerals and Ore from the deep earth? My team and I were using it as an elevator for a while. But eh," He coughed out this next bit." You aren't the only member of the Longbeard clan that is apparently predisposed to some weighty issues." It was Bofur turn to be a little self-conscious , and he absent mindlessly fussed with his belt. " I'll save that sordid tale for another day."

Bombur remembered something Bifur had alluded too a few weeks ago asked, " Does this have anything to do with you being in a hole for an extended period of time?" Bofur stopped and turned to look at his brother. " It does,.. but it's a long story that I think I'll save for another day."

The two of them continued up to the top Floors, here the Dwarves in training were packing up for the evening, and they joined a line of miners that were heading home or to the dining halls for dinner. The Brothers parted ways here, Bofur back to his flat and family, and Bombur with his raw materials headed back to his dorm.

On Bombur's walk home he ran into Gimli and Gloin . " Evening !" called Bombur, Gimli and Gloin had been at a state event with the wood elves and had only just come back from their trip. Turning towards the familiar voice a little confused. They hadn't been to Bombur's homecoming party , and this was the first time they had put his voice to this unfamiliar figure.

" Would either like to join me tomorrow on the topside of the mountain?" Bombur explained, " I am going to be crafting a walking stick and wouldn't mind the company while hiking the woods surrounding the lowlands of Erebor looking for materials."

So seeing him , Gimli and Gloin were slightly taken aback by Bomburs new physique. Trying not to seem distracted by it , Gloin blinked a few times , and finally stuttered out, " Yes , we would be happy to join you." Gloin still taking in Bombur , slightly envious, Gloin grabbed his belt, and sucked in his gut, a reminder of too many diplomatic dinners. " But, Tonight, please join us for supper we would be glad to have you. We apparently have quite a bit of catching up to do." Remembering his manners, he smiled, he wasn't mad at Bombur, maybe himself a little, being reminded that he too was not the dwarf he was many years ago, his own figure had been steadily expanding over the last seventy years living the plush life in Erebor. He was coming to terms with that fact, seeing Bombur made him a little jealous, Although to be honest, he was more than a little impressed with Bombur. Admittedly this wasn't the same Dwarf they had known for so long.

Bombur accepted the invention, he hadn't eaten since lunch and the energy spent while searching for raw materials with his brother was now starting to settle in on him, feeling how tired he was. He also wanted to catch up with the Oin's it had been a long time,. never maybe, that he was expressly invited in as their guest.

The Three Dwarfs strolled the mile to the Oin residence, Bombur following a step behind, they chatted a bit and random glances were tossed at him by Gimli and Gloin. Bombur now that he was back up top with Dwarves who hadn't been exposed to his shrinkage the same way his co-workers had been, was getting better at recognizing when Dwarves he had known for a long time were having trouble processing how thin he had become. Not like it was surprising Bombur himself still wasn't quite used to his own face in the mirror and even though he had lived through the changes occasionally still felt that face was a stranger looking back.

Gloin's home was hewn into the mountain like many of the homesteads within the great city. It was a modest structure, two stories, and five decent sized rooms. Gloin had been a warrior but had transitioned fifty years ago (2966) to a council adviser to King Dain being also of the line of Durin ( Dain was his second cousin once removed). He on occasion did some entertaining and on this occasion, Gloin wanted to catch up with Bombur. There were items that had been put off for years that now needed to be discussed.

Kilrimi , Gloins wife was finished setting the table, she had prepared roast lamb, root vegetables, potatoes, carrots, and sourdough bread. She welcomed her son and husband home with hugs and kisses, and in her own boisterous way hurried them to the table while the food was hot. She had not ignored Bombur either, grabbing his pack and setting it down next to the door with one strong hand and guiding Bombur towards her table with the other. Once all were seated and had said their thanks to Mahal and broke bread. Gimli and his mother talked about their day as they ate, Gloin observed Bombur. It wasn't just how he had changed physically. Gloin was looking deeper. He remembered a lazy, selfish Dwarf back then, whose only thoughts were food and drink. The Dwarf that sat before him now was more contemplative. He was thoughtful and mindful of what he was doing, he looked to be thinking elsewhere anywhere but dinner which he ate, politely , but slowly. Gloin was wondering if he might finally be ready to take on the role that the family had originally promised him and his kin so long ago.

Gloin cleared his thought, " So, Bombur, you remember all those years ago when you were offered the position of Honor guard to the king under the mountain? Are you still interested in that position? "

Bombur paused, and though a moment, he shifted in his seat,rather uneasily, while the other three looked on" Your going to offer that to me again? After how badly I failed the last time?"

Gloin sighed " Bombur, I have a feeling you want a second chance, and I'm simply offering it to you."

He really did feel that way, for years the remaining company had been disappointed in Bombur not being able to get out of his own way , but the last few months had started to show them that he could. Unknown to Bombur after the homecoming party , King Dain, his Son Thorin the 3rd, and Dwalin had gotten together and the council had decided to offer him that spot again. Gloin was not being present was to be the deciding vote . Gloin had only heard the story that morning when Gimli and himself had returned from the Greenwood. The consul had called him in for his debriefing and gave him one of their own. Gloin had been skeptical of the whole story. Although granted it had been months since he had seen Bombur, since he was frequently away on business, but it had been years of watching him expand before this. Although the consul asked for his input and let him know he would be the deciding member , Gloin choose to wait until he had a chance to see Bombur himself before making up his mind. So now with the Dwarf in fount of him seeing he had taken it upon himself to make efforts towards improvements and including working again he was within his right since the council felt Bombur should be rewarded for his progress.

Bombur really didn't know what to say. " I'll consider your offer, and may accept after I get this last trip completed... I just need to do this first. But please don't think I'm not honored, I'm just not sure that I'm... worthy …..of that position,... just, yet. "

Gloin accepted that answer. The rest of dinner was spent catching up on other stories, and news from the mines and the forges talking about where Gimli was in his training. (Gimli at 137, has been apprenticing under his father and Dwalin for about 70 years, being groomed as a warrior and ambassador, he is currently a Captain of the guard) They talked until it was late than Bombur said goodnight, thanked Kilrimi for dinner and retired back to his Dorm. Tired he slept soundly that night.

The next day, He met up with Gimli around noon, "My Father was called away on business, It's not often enough I get out, seems late I've been far too busy with studies and drills. " Bombur was glad to have company, and patted the younger dwarf on the back and they headed up to the main gates and out of the City.

They took the south trail towards the kingdom of Dale, Bombur was looking for one or two good straight dry branches , about four inches thick and around four feet long. Halfway to Dale Bombur found a nice branch, Gimli somewhat bored by the task had taken to throwing his ax at the larger trees from a distance , seeing how deep he could get it to stick.

"Hey, Gimli, " Bombur called after watching him for a bit. " I have what I need if your ready we can head back. But, If you don't mind can I have a go at that? It's been a while since I've thrown an ax and I wonder how out of practice I am."

Gimli, smirked a bit and stroked his beard than strode over to the tree he had sunk his axe into about 4 inches deep to retrieve it for Bombur. " Here," A little smugly , he pointed to a tree about 5 yards away . "Aim for that one , see how deep you can get it."

Bombur picked up the ax , felt it's weight, a few memories flooded back of Orc fights past, one particularly dark one that flitted briefly through his mind but was gone again like smoke. He shook it off than drew back and released. Gimli watched as the Axe whizzed through the air, making blurred perfect circles as it shot from Bomburs hand in a perfect path towards the tree, where it made a cracking noise splitting the wood deeply, embedded nearly to its handle.

Gimli's jaw dropped .

Bombur, now Smirked " Still got it" Bombur stretched his arms over his head, Flexed his biceps in front of poor Gimli, then chuckled to himself, picking up his sticks he headed back to Erebor, with Gimli trailing a little behind, after having to wiggle his weapon out of the tree.

Having gathered everything he needed to start his projects Bombur spent one last night in his room before heading to the forges . Normally his bed would be a comfortable haven , but this night he was haunted by bad dreams. Shades in the woods, Orc fights and the screams of women and a Child, Parades of faces long dead, faces of friends and family he felt responsible for . He tossed and turned , the dreams kept changing, near the end he was in a dark tower, he saw shades gathered and a dark cloaked figure wearing a black pointed crown. He caught talk of a plot to attack Erebor, by offering Dain the dwarven rings of power. Bombur not sure if this was memories or old stories or something new he watched as from a corner the proceedings before him. His head buzzed with a loud crackling hum, like lightning that was drawn out for a long time. He felt different , not himself like he was immaterial. Suddenly one of the shades looked right at him it had disdain and shock in his eyes like he knew he shouldn't be there. Immediately he felt a stabbing pain in his temple and work up, cold, sweaty and shivering.

The room was silent, dark, he felt colder than he should. He knew he wouldn't sleep again that night and decided to gather his things and head back down to the warmth of the forges and maybe start work a little early.

He got dressed , lost in thought over the dark images, he mulled over this his way down through the quiet halls. Each steps contemplating the images and meanings of the dreams. Not wanting to put a face to the screams he heard, but tearing up at thinking about the faces he saw. He still blamed himself particularly for Thorin's death, and Gloin re-offering him a position of honor guard might have triggered it. He failed so miserably last time. Unable to protect his king and kin. Even though nothing probably could have changed the fate of those three. Due to Thorin's madness and the way the battle had played out . Bombur had secretly harbored a great guilt all those years because he should have been fighting at their side. He did think that once he returned from the trip to Rivendell that he may take up the position but not as an honor, but as a penitence.

While his thoughts were on Rivendell, the bit of the dream with the rings and witch king flashed thru his mind. A chill run up his spine. He should talk to Elrond about that. Elvish wisdom might carry some insight, and Elrond was one of few Elves that the Dwarves readily trusted since he was kind enough to open his home to them on their journey to Erebor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bombur walked silently to the forges, and skipped his room, instead walking to the furthest forge nearly a mile out. He didn't want to wake anyone being how early it was , he passed a mile of dampened furnaces , bellows silent , locked into sleep for the night, embers glowing, giving off the occasional crackle waiting for morning to be woken up and stoked for the days work. Bombur skipped Breakfast because when he got down to the forges it was too early and he was too unnerved from that nights visions. He set up shop at a bench in the corner and began whittling the oak branch down a bit for Bilbo's walking stick prepping it for precious metal inlays. Once that was done he got to work on two small bows, presents for his nephews he hadn't seen in years . He didn't get along well with Bofurs wife, and he hoped the silver tray he was crafting for Ástknút would soften her disposition a little although he didn't blame her it had been a difficult time in his life when they met and he had for a long time been seen as not much more than a lazy selfish dwarf that took from others,. He was staying with his brother at the time he met Ástknút . He had just found it easier than living alone at his flat in the high halls. Bombur never made a very good impression on her. It was Ástknút that eventually pushed Bofur to move him out so they could make a life together. Bofur was the one working after all and it was his home , having earned his position of head foreman in the most dangerous yet rewarding of the mines in Erebor, at the time all Bombur did was sit around and eat. So she convinced Bofur to urge him to move back to his flat.

Bombur sighed at that memory, the next time they met after that was at the birth of the Twins a few years later, and the last time he had seen her was at the Twins 10th Birthday party. He had gotten carried away and accidentally ate their cake. After that he was banished from their house so Bofur would just come to see him.

It was now near noon, and Bombur was separating out molds for the four daggers he was crafting for Elrond, and had selected a form for Ástknút 's tray, once everything was in place he planned on melting the metals after lunch break and hoped to have at least a few items refined by the end of the week. He figured he would need gifts to buy his brothers time away from home and try to appease his sister in law. He did look forward to seeing his Nephews though. Buthur and Buias were nearing their 30th Birthdays and would be expected to start a trade soon.

Around seven am, Felden walked up on Bombur, a bit surprised. He was doing his pre-checks that morning, before anyone was due to be at work, and hadn't expected to see Bombur there. " Ye' Morning , Friend, What brings you down so early?" Felden was genuinely curious, this seemed a little out of charter even for Bombur.

Bombur looked up, a little started, he had lost track of the time. Felden looked over to the corner and saw the carved items and molds. He nodded in their direction," Those are fine pieces. Working on stuff for your journey? " he walked over and picked up the walking stick inspecting it. "Doing inlays I see, this will be beautiful." Bombur looking a little haggard , said "thank you" but it came out with less enthusiasm than it should. Felden put down his checklist on the shop bench and pulled over a stool." Are you alright? nervous about your trip?.. or is it something else?"

Bombur, looked at Felden he wanted to tell him about the dream, and that he had been feeling uneasy for a long time, but decided to keep it to himself,.. "Yes , the trip, It's been a long time since I've been so far from home. Maybe some butterflies,.. must just be nerves..." Felden wasn't sure he quit believed him, " OK than, please feel free to come to me if you need to talk, and don't skip breakfast , I know everyone will be glad to see your back for a bit." Felden grabbed his clipboard and headed back towards his Office.

Bombur was again a bit mad at himself for not talking with Felden,.. but wasn't sure he could really understand and didn't want him to think himself crazy... He settled back into getting his pieces prepped for more detail work.. and while hyper-focusing did end up quite late for breakfast.. around 9am having been up all night his stomach actually protested, and he realized he should probably grab something before it turned to lunch. When he got down to the meeting hall , He saw MacDul, was one of the last dwarfs still their.. He sheepishly waved, But MacDul had been waiting for him .. " I was wondering when you were going to show up, I have something for you." Bombur had his interest peaked now. " OH, what would that be?"

I'll get you it in a minute, first go grab something to eat, Felden says you have been working most of the night , and you look like you need it. and , If you could be so kind, grab me a coffee.." Bombur did as he was asked than came back and sat across from MacDul, who had in front of him a small ornate wooden box.

"so, what's this?" he asked MacDul as he handed over the cup of black Coffee.

MacDul took a drink first."This" started MacDul opening the box ,"is your official initiation to our family down here at the East forge." He closed it up again. "I can't give this too you just yet, we need to wait for Felden, he wanted to present it to you himself. So take a few minutes and finish your breakfast"

Bombur did, he hated to admit he did feel a little better after eating, he had probably pushed himself too late last night and the lack of sleep grated on him.

Shortly Felden was seen and flagged over by MacDul. He was glad to see Bombur had joined them.

"Finally looked up from your work I see. Don't blame you I can get a little caught up when I'm making things too, and honestly your one of the most determined Dwarves I've met once you get going. " Felden sat down. gently picking up the box from in front of MacDul. " so , Bombur, I want to Officially welcome you to our little team. As of Today, you are no-longer considered any type of apprentice or project yourself But are a full member of the team. As such you will be the next Dwarf to mentor any new prospects.. " .

"Thank you" said Bombur, he wasn't expecting this today and was a little surprised. , ... Felden continued," Now to be honest, in my eyes you weren't ever really apprenticing here, I have a feeling it was more, finding yourself again.. am I right?"

" That, would be an accurate statement ," confirmed Bombur..

" I should now be a little more forthcoming to you too... , since I feel this has now come full circle."

Bombur shifted a bit in his seat,... " What do you mean Felden?" MacDul knew where this was going and was smiling a bit... Felden continued. " Well first, Let me give you this token of your team status, I like to give all new members a memento once they have proven themselves." he handed the ornate box over to Bombur. Bombur grasped the little box, and looked it over, there was something very familiar about it.. as he turned it up, he saw initials carved into it. BMF, " This," Bombur looked more closely, a little excited. "This is... one of MY, boxes from the Blue Mountains." he found himself shaking a little,.. a few more memories flooded back. " This looks like one of the last ones I had handed out to the last team I had taken as apprentices just before... I stopped.."

Felden saw he was excited but a little shaken,.. "It is,.."

Bombur carefully opened the box, inside , was a pin, it was made out of silver and gold wires carefully knotted into a twisted design, and in the center it was inlaid, BMF, 1st/30th 2916 . This signified that the pin was originally given to a young Dwarf who had completed his apprenticeship and earned the First Class Ranking, in the Thirtieth Group, taught, and the year it was given. Bombur took it out and looked at it carefully turning it over in his hands, he remembered each one of these He had crafted 100 years ago.

Quietly Bombur asked . " Where did you ever find this?" As He slowly turned it over in his hands .

Felden smiled. " That pin is the one You gave me on the day I completed my apprenticeship and was assigned my own forge back in the Blue Mountains. " Bombur gingerly put the pin back in its box and looked hard at Felden... he studied his face and eyes for a moment. " You,. I remember you. You were a Skinny little thing when you showed up, you said your parents didn't believe you were cut out for smithing and forge work, but you had such determination..I remember you worked the hardest in your class... "

" And you never lost faith in me even when I could barely lift an ingot the first few weeks... I never forgot that. You were an excellent teacher , and we lost a lot when you stopped showing up. "

Felden's face fell a little. " We never really knew what happened to you. So when you came here, As you were, I felt that I needed to pay you back for everything you helped me with. " Bomburs eyes misted, " and I thank you too for taking that chance and not being angry with me. and don't think I want to hide anything from you. But, I honestly cannot remember what it was that drove me away from the forge to being with. But I have a feeling those memories are going to return for better or worse" Bombur paused deep in thought, "I just hope I'm strong enough to handle them.." Felden stood up and reached out to grasp Bomburs shoulder. "I think you will be. It's been an honor working with you these last few months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I knew who you were. But I didn't want to drive you away."

Bombur stood too, and put out his hand towards Felden,. "Well, I don't think you would of I apparently taught you well,Well enough that the Student was able to become the teacher." He then pulled Felden into a manly hug. "After I finish with my trip I will be back to work with you, a lot, I promise. "

Felden "I'm glad to hear it, Now like I said if you need anything talk to me. I'm sure you will want to get back to work now, " Bombur started to hand the pin back to Felden... " No , Bombur, that pin has come full circle, Please keep it. I have you here now so I don't need it as a memento, but I have a feeling you might ."

Bombur thanked him again. and walked back to where he left his crafts, he had a lot to think about..

That afternoon Bombur got busy on the metal work hammering out shaping and grinding the daggers, inlaying the molten metals for the walking staff and bows,then pouring the mold for the platter . He let them cool overnight before returning to them the next morning.

He had let himself sleep in a little his night untroubled by dreams. He got to work finishing the details on the daggers and getting them set in their hilts, and polishing the wooden objects that he pried out the serving tray from its mold and began polishing and smoothing it into a mirror finish.

He worked away for the next two weeks, splitting his time between the Forge and the upper halls where he met with Dwalin as promised. Although He was finding he preferred the Fires , He had been chilly lately. He also had a few relapses of being ashamed of his body. Totally unfounded but over 100 years of body shaming trauma doesn't disappear overnight.

Bombur was alone in his main room He needed to get over this awkwardness he felt about his body. He had no reason to feel weird anymore , he wasn't fat, he wasn't ugly. From Bombur's perspective, he wasn't sure how to deal with his new size. Or even if that was why he felt uncomfortable.. 'It must be that though right?' On one hand he was proud, he felt .. well attractive. He still had mornings that he didn't really feel the face that peered at him from his mirror was his.. but at the same time. He felt, embarrassed.. like it wasn't real. In the past two weeks since his revel party he had been hit on by more female dwarves than he could ever remember but why did that make him feel so uncomfortable. Like he had no right to feel accomplished because these was still something he needed to atone for. It was weird in his own new skin, he felt like he was wearing a it _was_ him and it wasn't a sudden change.. it wasn't a disagreeable change either.. it was a completed task.. like something he had wanted forever he finally had now he didn't really know how to accept that fact and where he should go next.

Since he came back there had been a few dwarfs that seemed to want to tempt him to see if he was real... cured. They had in the last week tossed sweets at him. This annoyed Bombur, and he didn't really find it funny. He placed his hands on his new waist and just looked at himself.. .. still felt weird. Why on middle earth can I not wrap my head around this ? His closet stood open next to him.. he reached in and grabbed and old pair or trousers , holding them up he knew he could fit in one leg and have room to spare. I was that big. I'm not that big. I did this . Pa would be proud. Mom would be proud , so why am I not happy and why do I feel like I'm missing something?

Deep down in Bomburs subconscious he actually knew why. It wasn't his size that needs attending to. It was buried locked away because it was such a painful answer. But once he had chosen to regain something from his past those locks holding back those memories had been weakened. With fewer distractions he was edging closer to remembering what he had locked away , and although it would hurt it would finally allow him to face his past and heal from it.

Bombur got dressed for spring . He had plans today to see Dwalin for training and brush up on his fighting skills before the trip to Rivendell. He had a feeling deep down that fit as he was , he would fair better if he had some more practice with an Axe. Today would be the tenth time they had met in the past few weeks and he was feeling a lot better about his ability to defend himself, although Dwalin like Felden, had no doubt he would be fine.

When Bombur returned to the Forge the next day he was just about ready to put the finishing touched on the items that were going to Rivendell.

He inlaid a few rubies around the edges of the platter for Bufors wife and hoped the effort would soften Ástknút when they told her husband was going n a trip . It was near the end of the shift when he finished all his presents . He had made arrangements to meet Bofur at his home for dinner.

The discussion of that had not gone the best.

Bombur had made the request to his brother that he allow him to come for supper. Both brothers knew Bofur's wife disliked him, but Bombur felt he should make amends with family first and wanted to smooth things a bit before taking his brother on a long trip away from home. He had asked if Bofur had said anything about him to his wife. " No" was his answer, " She doesn't like talking about you, to be honest. Thinks your a bad influence on the kids and I haven't said anything. Best to let her come to her own opinion, but If you insist on trying to smooth things over be my guest, but don't be surprised if she is stubborn. "

Bombur knew what he was in for, but wanted to try anyway. He gathered his items into a large sack, and headed up to his Flat to get washed up an changed , he wanted to try to make a good impression. Feeling like he was walking on egg shells already and he hadn't even left his flat yet. He dressed in finer clothing, made sure he looked neat to put on a gray over coat. He was always cold away from the furnaces now. Dwalin said it was because he wasn't used to lacking insulation, and had poked bomburs side when he caught him shivering during one of their training days.

He pulled on a thick tooled belt and tucked his beard into it. Before grabbing the sack of presents and heading down to his brother's house. A little while later he was near his brother's home, he could hear the yelling already inside, Bofur had told her they were expecting company for dinner but apparently only now had told her who.

Ástknút yelled, "I made dinner for FIVE dwarves, not an ARMY! You know how I feel about him! Last time he heard he ate half our larder and ruined the twins birthday! "

She stormed around the kitchen taking inventory of the food she had prepared and was thinking what else she could make quickly, or if she should just put it all away and let them all go hungry that night. "Too cook more or pronounce the kitchen closed,... " she grunted in frustration, she was fuming at her husband for not telling her WHO was coming.. "Lazy, Fat brother of yours," she stomped around now.

Bofur tried to calm her knowing Bombur would be along soon, " dear, dear, Please just give him another chance..."

"a Chance?!, A CHANCE ?!' I tried to give him a chance, he never showed me a reason to give him a chance! Threw his life away he did, choosing to do nothing, at least you and your broken cousin are doing something with yourselves."

By now the Twins were a little excited, " Dad" asked Buthur, "is Uncle Bombur really coming?" Bofur waved the kids away trying to calm their mother. Buthur turned to Buias and said " Last I heard Uncle Bombur was the size of a small Mûmakil , we'll probably feel the ground shake when he gets close anyway. "

Bombur was still standing outside when he noticed someone had knocked over a lamp darkening the inside, he figured that it would be best just to knock and interrupt the commotion before it escalated any further. So he knocked a few times on the door , hands full of his sack, and it got quiet .

He heard the boys yell in unison that they would get the door, and a second latter it opened and he smiled down at them , not having seen his nephews in years. Bombur stood in the door back-lit due to the inside lamp still being out. A casualty from Ástknút throwing a tea towel at her husband but missing as Bofur dodged it. From the darkness behind them, they heard their mother exclaim. " Look just as fat as ever!"

. She started to launch into a tirade but Bombur took a step inside as Bofur got the lamp, and he put the sack down, extending his arms to hug his two nephews. Ástknút bit her tongue realizing she was looking at Bombur ,back lit in the door frame , carrying the large sack in fount of him to balance the contents, and that gave him the larger silhouette.

Bombur, addressed her kindly as he could, " Sorry you think so, I'll get to work on that Ástknút, but I'm not sure what else is left to lose ." Ástknút was still a little shocked, Bofur just quietly smiled glad to accept stunned silence rather than a continued browbeating.

" Is that really you Uncle Bombur? " asked Buias, he gently tugged on Bomburs tunic. He was the slightly stockier of the two twins, having inherited his uncle and grandmother's Red Hair, Buthur's was dark brown like his fathers and he was taller.

" Aye, it is" Bombur knuckled his nephew gently on top of his head, " and, how you two have grown. Almost time to choose a trade aren't ya?"

Ástknút scoffed to herself, but having shaken off her initial shock and embarrassment decided to usher the group into the dining room for supper. " Come on all of you , we can talk over dinner, Bombur this way if you please"

"Right after you my dear" he picked the sack up and followed behind, giving his Brother an amused head nod.

Once she had the men seated Ástknút set about serving them, still not to sure what to think of Bombur. Twice he had to motion to her that he had plenty when she kept piling food on his plate. When she finally sat down they got to talking about life. Bombur made sure to thank Ástknút for her cooking and tell her it was wonderful. He figured anything to try to soothe her ruffled attitude. She still wasn't sure what to think of all this, if this really was her brother in law. She was almost more annoyed at how good he looked now, grasping at strings to stay mad at him. Her boys were having a good time, the men talked about when they were their ages , and how they chose their careers.

'Heh,' she thought to herself, 'Bombur had a career?' She hadn't even thought of that, listening to the tales of how he was the head smith in the forges of the Blue Mountains. Apparently looked up to in his prime. She wondered what exactly had happened to change all that? Feeling a little pity for him now, hearing some of the stories of great commissions he had done for nobility and kings. Slowly she cooled.

Her sons wanted to hear more of these tales and it was time to clear the table. She made a move to get up, but Bombur got up when she did and offered to clear the table instead and motioned to her to sit. Again she wasn't sure how to take that, she had been mad at him for so long, having firmly ingrained his sloven nature into her idea of who Bombur was . This handsome polite dwarf just didn't fit her perception , although this would explain why his brother had defended him for so long. Bofur had always told her, his brother "wasn't the dwarf" she had met. She sat with her boys, as the brothers got up to clean the plates. Buthur and Buias excitedly talked about their father and uncles jobs, about mining and the forge, a little more excited about choosing their careers now. A few minutes latter Bofur and Bombur returned Bofur lit his pipe and Bombur pulled the sack closer.

Bofur brought up that he and Bombur had been planing a trip to Rivendell and would be leaving in the morning. Before his wife could say anything. Bombur jumped in " I know it's short notice, but we need to leave before it gets much later in the year and travel over the mountain becomes more dangerous, I'm sorry Ástknút, I know this is sudden but things have happened pretty fast the last few months and Bofur are going to help me tie up a few loose ends. I came here tonight to try to make amends with you before we leave. I know you don't like me for very good reason I haven't given you much reason too in the past and I want to try to make up for that... Here." at this point Bombur pulled the platter out of the sack. " I made this for you special, I know it's not much, but please take it as a start of a long road to earn your respect Ástknút." Bombur pulled out the jeweled tray. It reflected Ástknút and Bombur in it for a second, the rubies caught the light in the room and sparkled, it had knot work etched all along the rim, and was beautiful. " You made this?" she carefully took the tray, " for me?"

This was the first new work Bofur had seen Bombur create in nearly 100 years and for him, it brought back a flood of memories. It was so beautiful and impressively crafted. Ástknút turned it over slowly in her hands, " Ok, I forgive you, holding this I see you weren't making up tales about your ability, and I'm not sure what happened to you that you strayed so far from your path but I see your back on it now and I give my blessing to go do what you need to do with my husband. " Bombur was relived to hear this. "and Bombur, you are welcome in our home at any time. "

" That is good to hear sister, and now for my nephews" Bombur reached back down in the sack and pulled out the two adorned bows for the young dwarves. " These for some hunting practice. Your father, some young princes and I , were all trained with the bow before we were trained with the hammer. It's a good skill to learn and comes in handy on long walks." The twins took their bows and quivers and looked them over. Like their mother's platter, their Uncle had inlaid the bows with silver and a few jewels, carved delicate knots and runes for protection and good hunting. They thanked him than the family spent the next few hours talking about plans and catching up. It was the most at peace Bombur had been in a long time. Near midnight, he gave Ástknút a hug . She squeezed him tight " Your right, there is no excess to take off. I'm sorry I called you fat when you got here. " She gave him a peck on his cheek. " Apology accepted " He chuckled , and at that Bombur headed back to his room, Bofur and him were heading out in the morning for Dale and eventually lake town and would be getting an early start.

After he left, Ástknút turned to Bofur , and smacked him.. "Why didn't you tell me about his past and what he had been up to the past few months!?" Bofur just sighed and got ready for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Trek to Rivendell

The next morning Bombur got up early and met his brother at breakfast, they had their bags packed , with everything they would need for the nearly 500-mile long hike. Going down the checklists, tent, bow, mattock, daggers, walking sticks, pans, blankets, dry food, canteen, change of clothing, and their coats and hiking attire... check check. They let everyone know there planned route The brothers bid farewell to their companions and Bofur kissed his wife and kids goodbye. The brothers started the first leg of their journey, down the mountain towards Dale to grab a few more supplies for the road and secure passage to Laketown. They planned to then take a boat on the river running, to the old forest road thru Mirkwood. then straight to the mountain pass, and on to Rivendell, it was the most direct route.

They headed out , it was a nice morning early, the fog was only just beginning to lift from the path down the mountain pass towards Dale. Blue skies shone brightly above the tall pine trees. Weighty packs settling heavily on their backs . They ran into a few merchants both men and dwarves going to and from Erebor along the trade routes. In less than an hour, they had arrived in the Human city, and were in the process of securing a boat down the river, The first day was very uneventful and allowed for some laid back planning and detailing of their routes. Gordon the ferryman talked with them about rumors they had heard about Orcs still walking the south road and cautioned them if they choose to take that path. Although reports weren't as frequent it still wasn't truly considered the safest route. He dropped them off at Lake-Town 30 miles from where thy started. Now again called Esgaroth , it was a smaller part of the greater Kingdom of Dale, but still a port on the lake. The brothers paused here for an evening .

The next morning Bofur and Bombur secured his next boat down the river a 70 mile long, six-hour ride to the southern passage. After about three hours, Bombur got fidgety, and gruffly started complaining " I think,.." he squirmed trying to get comfortable... "I think I'm more cramped from sitting still in this boat than I ever was crammed in a barrel ." Bombur stretched best he could in the small space, even with shorter legs the space taken up by their packs on the small boat already full of trade supplies made even that difficult. Bofur was also a bit cramped but his brother complaining about sitting still made him chuckle . " That sentence would have never come out of your mouth a year ago, look at this as some sort of achievement. " This earned a killer glare from his younger brother. Bofur just chuckled and refilled his pipe, attempting to enjoy the ride best he could.

Carr their boatman interjected " We are over half way, just a bit longer now. Although if it will make you more comfortable your welcome to come up here and help me steer. There are a few rocks up ahead and an extra man on the poles is helpful.." Bombur took advantage of that, glad for an excuse to get up.

Carr handed Bombur a pole, " Now, take this extra hook and keep us away from any large boulders that we might drift towards." For Bombur spotting and avoiding rocks became a bit of a game that lasted the next hour. Carr also tried to make the time go by a bit faster with tales of trips down river and news from what he had heard from travelers who had headed up from the Sea of Rhûn .

Finally, the boat turned to the west and they landed on the dock at the head of the old forest road. As the Dwarves gathered their packs and paid Carr the rest of his fare. He wished them luck and cautioned them to be careful as Mirkwood although less dangerous than before the Battle of the five armies was still not a path considered safe. Orcs still had been seen along the road and since it is not used much is very overgrown . They thanked him for the ride and warning gathered their packs and started a bit down the road .

They Hiked about two more hours before they began to look for a good spot to make camp. Finding a clearing in a raised thicket not too far from a little stream. The forest wasn't too thick here yet, and Bofur was able to snare a decent sized rabbit for supper. He let Bombur cook it as was his job since they were young and they settled in for the night. The next few days were uneventful and went by much like the first although the forest was getting thicker and darker around them , it wasn't as bad as the last time they went thru and the sun reached much deeper into the trees. They had covered another 90 miles by day four and were hitting a good pace. Although they were beginning to see evidence of spiders and decided to be a little more cautious of where they stepped . Not wanting to meet up with any of those creatures again. That night they made camp but took turns sleeping to keep a watch ,since they had heard things moving in the dark. Bombur sat up sharpening his Axe by the fire, rustling made him uneasy but was just an owl catching a mouse nearby. Around 3am, he woke his Brother to take the next watch, although sleep didn't come for him easily and he was disturbed by bad dreams. The next day they continued on a little more sluggishly having a later start from the longer night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Elves far south

A few hours later they heard hoof-beats coming up behind them, The Brothers readied their weapons and faced the noise. Two horses with Blond wood elves astride came over the ridge from their north. Relieved, the Dwarfs hailed them as friends.

The elves introduced themselves " Good afternoon friend Dwarves, we are Celeblas and Lalf, may we inquire as to what brings you to the forest road ?"

" Bofur, at your service" and "Bombur at your service" The brothers bowed in turn. Bofur continued, " We are dwarves of Erebor on a trek to Rivendell for trade and choose the south road for passage."

" Well met friend dwarf, may we rest with you a spell?" Lalf asked

"Certainly," replied Bombur, " It's close to noon and we were getting ready to take a break anyway, you can join us."

" Gladly, we wanted to ask if you had seen or heard anything strange on the road" Celeblas stated lightly dismounting his steed. " My brother and I are part of King Thranduil's Guard and had been tracking reports of Orcs thru the south woods. We only ventured this far south because we have been checking for orcs at the border. Have you seen any evidence in your travels."

"No, but we saw evidence of spiders and have been cautioned several times to be wary" Bofur squeezed his matlock a little tighter, taking a warning from the elves very seriously.

They talked for a bit then went their separate ways , the Elves headed back north , as the Dwarves trekked deeper into the woods to the west. The atmosphere grew a little heavier as they went deeper on the forest road as the woods closed in tighter to the path. Bombur opened up a little to his brother about some of the nightmares he had had before they left and they talked for a bit. Bofur playing consular to his brother for the next hour. They weren't too sure how late it was when they stopped for camp, but they both felt uneasy and there wasn't going to be a significantly safe spot that night. They made camp in a clearing under a large tree, that night they were roused by noises in the dark but didn't see anything. They slept lightly the rest of the night . The next day they rushed breakfast and got on the move again they had another hundred miles to go to cross the rest of the forest and they felt uneasy here, and for good reason.

It had been an Orc scout that had awoken than a few nights ago, quite by accident. The scout had returned with two more Orcs in tow , and were trailing the dwarves towards an area better suited for an ambush. As the day passed on and the dwarves walked deeper into the woods , they made conversation pass the time. Bombur had wanted to take an inventory of what weapons they brought with them again, and they stopped for a moment to shift a few items in their backs for easier reach, Bombur took the two hatchets they used for clearing the trail and placed them on the outside of the pack, Bofur, moved his Mattock , the light crossbow , a few bolts to a spot easier to reach. They kept walking. Soon they came to an outcropping of rock that narrowed the trail. There was a sheer cliff on one side and thick briars on the other. The path twisted thru this but they couldn't see where it ended because it was lost after 30 feet. At this point they heard another branch snap to their left , something was close by, decided to make a run for it, they began to move quickly thru the woods. 200lb packs now jangling, heads down trying to navigate the narrow root covered path, they hear it. A sound of snapping branches not far back, the orcs wanted them to move forward into the narrow passage making them easier to catch. they had only made it 20 feet into the narrow passage when the first orc came up behind them. Followed by two more orcs on foot. They ran faster , Bombur in the lead, a moment later he looked back realizing Bofur was no longer next to him as he had sprinted off, Turning he saw 30 or more feet behind an orc close on his brother's heels.

Knowing what he needed to do, In one swift movement Bombur ditched his pack and grabbed the Hatchet , he slammed his feet into the rock cliff wall, coiled up and Sprung like a cat, the 20 feet left between his advancing brother and himself, twisting in the air he landed his feet square on the orcs chest, forcing the air out of the beast and forcing it into the ground hard. He then drove the hatchet into its temple. This only knocked the wind the out of thick skulled monster and stunned it for a few minutes. But the maneuver bought them precious seconds towards readying themselves for a fight and hopefully an escape route. Bofur ditched his pack and garbed a weapon to fight with, the two brothers back to back against the next two orcs. The orcs in pair choose a rapid decedent towards Bombur who was still standing on the other unconscious scouts chest. He had just retrieved his hatchet from the orcs temple and was making the decision of where to place it next between the other rapidly advancing two. Bofurs Ax cartwheeled past him landing square in the first orcs chest dropping him dead in an instant with his chest cleaved in two.

Bombur took this opportunity to land his hatchet in the other Orcs jugular, bisecting the artery , grabbing his dagger he finished the scout by slitting his throat. They didn't waste any time getting their packs back on and sprinting out of the gully and to higher ground. Leaving the first orc unconscious and out of their minds.

Bombur and Bofur decided after twenty miles of jogging that they were safe enough to make camp. Also, because by then they were both exhausted , having been on high alert and not of seeing another orc the rest of the day. After setting a fire and gathering some available root vegetables and snaring another rabbit they set a stew to cook and discussed the day's events. They decided at this point that it was a is just a scattered tribe. What they didn't know was that those scouts had ties to Suaron followers who had started rebuilding his armies. The injured orcs had already regained consciousness and was heading back to Dol Guldur.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next few days went by uneventfully and they crossed the rest of the forest trail to the great plains heading towards the Misty Mountain pass and paused for a day to hunt and gather supplies. They were well over halfway there at this point. The break afforded some quiet time . But instead of relaxing and enjoying the peaceful Valley and gently sloping plains , anxiety crept in with the stillness. Bombur felt It was good his brother had come. Bofur had a way of calming him when his mind wandered to unpleasant thoughts. Even when he was unable to fully place exactly what those feelings were.

Bombur pursed his lips, in the stillness of the afternoon memories danced just out of reach, a woman and child scream, Orcs bearing down, and a black shade always just in the corner of his eye.

Bombur realized he needed to get busy again, so he grabbed a few needed tools to head out to hunt to distract himself . Bofur sensing his uneasiness made a few jokes and prepared some snares , they wanted to have at least five rabbits before heading up to the mountains, the food was scarce and they estimated needing about a seven-day supply in case they were laid up by a storm the rest they could forage.

"Whats troubling you? You mentioned bad dreams but never elaborated , we are in a safe spot here, quite beautiful really. You can't seem to just enjoy it." Bofur tried to read his brother as they walked and pressed him a bit.

" Is it dreams again?"

Bombur stopped , and crossed his arms tight over his middle, he had developed a habit this trip of doing this to ground himself. Bofur was a little worried. There were things in his brother's past that they didn't bring up , things he knew his brother had suppressed for a long long time. Although he wished he would deal with them, he wasn't sure if this was the best place to bring those memories to the surface. " I think the nightmare was the night we lost our parents, but there was something else , screams of a women and child too"

"Bombur you don't need to do this now."

Bombur looked back at his brother , he had spoken softly, ….." What do you know? I feel like there is something I've forgotten"

"Bombur, there is, but it was very painful, you broke. No one in the family blamed you for breaking. But, we also promised you we wouldn't speak about it until you said you were ready. "

Bombur exhaled loudly, he wasn't happy but didn't really want to know yet. He decided to just let it go for now, but feeling anxious. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know what was making him upset. He also had other things on his mind. He really wanted to focus on the trip and getting to see Bilbo and the elves.

The next few days on the trail were miserable for him, the Orc fight in Mirkwood had started to awaken old memories but they would always just flat at the edge of consciousness and he still didn't want to push his brother to tell him more, afraid of what he might find out. So he managed with the Nerves. He was emotionally exhausted by the end of the fifth day, which was adding to Physical exhaustion due to him not taking care of himself. Bofur was worried Bombur was getting , and he was finding he had to remind him to do basic things like eat and drink and was already annoyed at him for forgetting to do either. Bofur hoped that arriving at Rivendell would at least distract Bombur from the anxiety he was putting himself thru. Bombur thought to himself, none really would understand this Anxiety.

At this point, the brothers had crested a ridge and they could see the edge of the mountains where they began to decent into the plans of Arnor . Bofur was relieved , he turned to Bombur hoping this would cheer him up. " Look, just a few more days and we'll be there." for a moment the Cloud that had settled over Bombur seemed to left, and he smiled "I am relieved , I Certainly wouldn't mind a few days break from these packs, they have been feeling heavier of late." his mood balanced out for the next day and a half, Bombur actually joining in to sing with Bofur as they hiked for a while. On the final day as the two approached Rivendell it was beautiful in the valley. They approached from the east, making they way through the canyons and gorges that hide the elvish city of enemies, that kept it was hidden and safe.

Bombur enjoyed this more than the last time he was there the passages were not feeling as cramped, he was able to actually take it easy and admire the ancient beauty of these cliffs. Bofur 's mind wandered to wondering what veins of Ore and miners might be running under their feet, always the Miner at heart.

They finally rounded the last corner of the passage and it opened up to a smooth dirt path. This wound them down for a while until they met Elrond's Guard at the ornate bridge just before the entrance to the city. The brothers Bowed deeply to the Elves, as polite as could be, and bit them the good day. Bufor addressed them . " Good day Elves of Rivendell, we are Bofur and Bombur of Erebor, of the long remembers Thorin's company, We come to Rivendell bearing gifts and seeking the company of our friend Mr. Bilbo Baggins who is currently residing under your master's good graces. Would you be so kind as to let us in?"

The two Guards spoke to each others for a moment, when one headed off on horseback . The other turned back to the brothers.

" I sent my associate ahead to announce your presence, they will get quarters ready for you, and you are very welcome at the house of Elrond brother Dwarves. I hope you remember the way from the last time you were here." They bowed a final thank you to each other Dwarves were off. The brothers by now were very much looking forward to a rest, both had gotten leaner on the trip as happened on long walks over hard ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In Rivendell

Having finally reached the Elven city late afternoon, they were welcomed by Elrond's guard and shown to rooms . This gave them a chance to clean up after weeks on the road. Bofur and Bombur cleaned up their beards , put away their bags and neatened up a bit. Bombur unpacked the gifts he had made for his host and Bilbo.

A messenger came while they were getting settled in to let them know when the evenings feast would be . " We will all meet at supper at the main hall an hour after the sun sets and when the Full moon has just crested the horizon."

Bofur replied, " So , about 9 then ?"

"yes, about 9 , then." and he headed off. Bofur chuckled closes the ornate door behind him." ah , Elves, Never ones to be blunt"

Bombur was a little nervous now, he was anxious to see the little Hobbit. Bofur was far more relaxed , enjoying a break from walking and having a nice smoke of his pipe. He watched his brother pace a bit, fidget over his beard and clothes . Bombur would walk over to the bed where the walking stick was laid pick it up look it over, smile , put it down. He heard his brother mumbling a speech to himself. Bofur recognized this as him trying to find the right words to say to the hobbit.

" Bombur," Bofur, talked with the pipe still between his teeth. "Bilbo has always been your friend and has been laid back and thoughtful in his conversations with you." removing the pipe to make sure he was heard clearly, " Calm Down! "

Bombur put the walking staff back down. " It's just, he was one of the few persons who I think just wanted me to be happy, and I want to convey my appreciation for that. I just don't want to say the wrong thing,.. again." Bofur took another long drag from his pipe, leaned back and blew a few smoke rings..." Why would you? Bilbo has always accepted you for you. He will simply be grateful that you came for a visit. Just focus on that, everything else will fall into place, besides if anything you should be concerned over whether or not he even recognizes you when we walk in. Personally, my bet is on he won't."

Bomburs anxiety was slightly subdued by his brother's calm reminder of more outward appearances, but he still he shot him a story glance. He wanted this to go right. But he wasn't exactly sure what right was,... Bombur pulled his overcoat tighter around himself and neatly tied his belt.

"Well, yeah , good point. Suppose the Olephant is the room will probably be the first thing we deal with."

Bofur laughed enjoying the humor of this whole situation. Thinking to himself he was going to have to try excessively hard not to burst out laughing when Bilbo doesn't recognize Bombur... He wasn't really sure if he would be able to hold it in he was already finding this whole situation rather funny, at least it was to him.

" Just relax." Bofur took another drag off his pipe, must be Shire weed, he thought , we will need to see bout setting up trade to Erebor. then he sat up pretty quick having another idea pop into his head.

" Oh!, Brother,! We have some time. Why not do your beard up different since he won't recognize you anyway."

Walking over toward Bombur he grabbed a chair and motioned him to sit. " Here let me."

His brother sat. still fidgeting with his hands. Bofur undid the rope of beard his brother had worn for most of his life. Once free he brushed it out " Fresh start new look." And began re-braiding it into four thinner braids that wove in and out with each other. Bofur was quick at this and was done in a few minutes. "Their," he said finishing it off with a silver clasp, "Take a look."

Bombur examined the new style in the mirror . It looked good , although he wasn't sure if he felt it suited him.

Lots of things had changed in so short a time he was wondering how he had managed to process them at all. Bombur felt he was only just barely starting to come to terms with himself, and it took a long hike and an Orc battle for him to really start to come into his skin, although he still hadn't been able to reconcile his feelings between acceptance and self-loathing. He was hoping the elves and another talk with Bilbo would help him do that, he just felt that he had a lot to atone for and wanted to seek both penance and closure for past failures.

Bombur drew a deep sigh, " We should head down now" He picked up the small box he had wrapped the dagger set he made as a gift to their host , but left Bilbo's walking staff, he wanted to present that to him with no distractions. Bofur placed a hand firmly on his shoulder and again told him to calm down and they headed out.

Bilbo was surprised to hear he had visitors and more surprised that it was Dwarves. He hadn't expected to see any so soon after his visit to Erebor. The Elves had told him to meet them in the main hall where they were preparing to accept their guests . Bilbo got ready, picking a nicer outfit out , not really sure who had come to visit, last time any dwarves had visited him it was Bawlin with Gandalf back in the Shire. He was curious as to who had come this far.

Bilbo headed down to the main hall, and saw two Dwarves standing there, he recognized Bofur right away and hustled over to give him a hug. The other looked familiar, but he couldn't place him. "Great to see you Bofur! I must say I wasn't expecting to see anyone again this soon. What has it been about a year? "

Bofur already Grinning, " Yes at least a year since you visited."

Bilbo went on, but he kept glancing at the other dwarf. "you are looking well. What business brought you this way?"

"Oh, just to visit you. " Bofur was barely managing to contain his amusement, sensing Bombur was getting agitated.

than Bilbo finally gestured towards the other dwarf, "Who is is your friend? I don't believe we've met ? Another cousin?"

At that last question. Bombur shifted slightly, uneasily watching his brother about to burst out laughing than Bofur couldn't hold it back anymore. The outburst of laughter briefly surprised Bilbo, but the next bit just stunned him. Bofur trying to regain composure pointed towards the other dwarf and managed to choke out

" Bombur !" He had to catch his breath, he was laughing hard enough, but the look of udder confusion on Bilbo's face when he called his brothers name just made him laugh harder.

Bombur, Stood their slowly turning redder.

Finally, Bofur recovered, " ehemm," clearing his throat, and taking a breath.. ".. ok, I'm,I'm ok.." *snort* he took a second to catch his breath before standing up to hiss full height, and extending a gloved hand towards his brother he announced "Bilbo, let me introduce the former Forge Master of the Blue Mountains at Thorns Halls , Best Axe handler three years running, current smith under the Mountain.. my brother, Bombur . "

Bilbo said nothing, his mouth hung agape as a hundred thoughts raced through his head.

Bombur on the other hand, went quite red in the cheeks as he stood there. Embarrassed by the stares the outburst of laughter was drawing from the elves. But was so happy to see his little hobbit friend and did his best to shrug it off.

Bilbo was still processing this. The last time he had seen Bombur... he was huge. He had decided he was going to do what made him happy at that time, and at that time, it was snacking nonstop. So for Bilbo resolving that this Dwarf was the same Bombur he had seen only a year prior was a lot to take in. Finally, he found his words.

"Bofur, you do joke a lot,... really?"

Bombur spoke up " Yes, really," in his head he envisioned the same response the other dwarves had at his little homecoming party, this was a bit more..probably because Bilbo had no warning.

Bilbo took a step forward."You'll have to forgive me for not recognizing you, dear friend. Can I give you a hug to make up for it?"

"of course, you can," said Bombur _gently picking up the hobbit, and embracing him in a tender yet manly hug. Bilbo was impressed he could actually reach all the way around Bomburs middle and touch his fingers._

Bofur having finally calmed down from laughing " Alright you two, let's get sat for supper don't want to hold up our hosts , you can talk all you want later."

At Dinner Bilbo sat next to Bombur and Bofur. Before the meal Elrond greeted everyone, Bombur stood thanked them with his brother and presented Elrond with six masterfully crafted silver daggers as a gift. The Elven King accepted them and thanked the brothers. Bombur leaned in after and mentioned he would like a moment of his counsel when he had time and Elrond discretely said yes and to seek him out tomorrow to talk in the lower halls. After this formality, everyone sat and the Elves started the feast. Bombur, as had become his new custom, loaded one plate and slowly picked at it for the rest of dinner, more interested in listening to what was going around him than a meal. His practice at this time annoyed Bofur who was a little concerned about the return trip. They always slimmed down too much going over the mountains and he was concerned if his Brother didn't build himself up a little bit he would be in a bad place if they got caught in an early storm. He was unsure but suspected Bombur had dropped another 10 lbs getter here. He looked even thinner, and Bofur, himself knew he had lost weight having had to tighten his own belt during the last few days. But for tonight, he said nothing and let him pick while talking and catching up with Bilbo.

"So," Bilbo started wanting to catch up with the Two" How is everything in Erebor?"

"It's good. Since you left Bombur got back to the forges and has been making things again, and I was promoted to foreman in my part of the mines."

Bilbo turned to Bombur

" So! I see the forces have been good to you. What , made you decided to start that again?"

"well" Bombur , took a breath and decided since most of the reason he came was to talk he should just talk.." Well. I eh, I found one day that I couldn't get out of bed and decided I needed to make some changes."

Bilbo frowned. "too , depressed?" ..

"eh.. no," replied Bombur, " too _round_, I eh, I had rather overdone it. You and the others were correct in your initial assessment that I was going to need an intervention. It's just that it had to come from me. So, I got rather fed up with myself and decided to make some changes." Bombur unloaded at this point." Something happened, I was stuck in bed so fat I needed Bofur to help me up. I got to thinking, about all the times I had been selfish, and taken my friends for granted...I have been trying to work thru some of the things, I didn't do. Maybe just , I'm getting older and wonder if I couldn't have done better if I had made some better choices ages ago. " Bombur kinda tailed off he was getting that distant, distracted look again.

Bofur seeing him sad again tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject.

" Bombur, why don't you tell Bilbo about Gloins proposition."

"Oh yes, tell about that," Bilbo smiles being polite as always.

" Well, ...Gloin, ….. He was promoted to the High Consul of Dain a while back, He and His son Gimli have been working as ambassadors in the high court. Apparently , my um. Transformation impressed them. They re-offered me a position as honor guard to Dain, even Dwalin has been pushing me for it. .. It was a position we were originally offered by Thorin. So. They offered it again... to be honest Bilbo I'm still not sure I've earned it. I screwed up so badly the first time. "

" Bombur, the fact that your not sure you should accept , is exactly why you should. Your not the same dwarf I once knew, and that's not a bad thing, you've grown as an individual. I would have never expected to see this size of you in a thousand years. If your friend who has know you the longest feel you have earned that position I think you should accept it. "

"Buts that is just it, I feel like something is missing like there is a piece of a bigger puzzle that I've lost. In some ways I feel like me from when I lived back home in the blue mountains than on others I'm still muddling thru some days like this is just a dream, that I am afraid to wake up from, but I feel like I'm missing something, I want to work that out before I make a commitment to that Honor.."

Bofur distractedly watched the conversation while eating dinner. He had been half-starved on the last leg of their trip so he was doing his best to make up for it. Although when he was on his 4th plate , and 6th Flagon when he finally realized he was a little more than full and quit their. " S'ceuse me boys I think I should head off for some rest , was a long long hike here and I'm looking forward to a warm bed after that meal. " _Bofur patted his somewhat distended belly and wobbled drunkenly off to bed . _

_Bombur and Bilbo continued talking for a bit them Bombur invited Bilbo back to his room to present him with the walking stick. _


End file.
